Crossfire
by Arlix
Summary: With Stefan disappearance and a trauma ridden Elena, Damon must fight to get his brother back and help the woman he loves keep on living as she struggles to hold on to the present.Rating may change;D/E
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries sadly :(

Author's Notes: I caved! I can't wait til SEPTEMBER 9th and for now I'll take things into my own hands (Grins evilly). Oh where are my manners! Hello everyone this is my first fic ever...so please take it easy on me. My grammar may not be the greatest but I'll try my best. - Takes place sometime after the finale.

Couple: D/E

* * *

**Prologue **

_There's a still in the street outside your window ~  
_

He watched her breath gradually shorten and her body begin to tremble against his, he quickly began to hush in her ear and soothing words quickly spilled from his lips instinctively. The trembles didn't stop; soon she began to shake more violently against his embrace.

"Hey, it's okay...I got you" He whispered, "I'm here you are fine".

She balled her hands into fists and beat them against him. Damon grabbed her hands and pulled them into his bare chest.

"Elena look at me, you are safe".

Elena didn't stop sobbing silently, he would be surprised if she did cry out, and at least he'd know she was there. But she never made any sounds, since _that day. _

Damon tilted her head to face him "Shhh look at me, I'm not going anywhere I promise."

And she stopped suddenly looking into his icy blue eyes as if she was in a trance; Damon quickly ran his fingers through her hair and began to caress her silky cheek. He stared back into her chocolate eyes, dead and lifeless. They were nothing like they were before, full of passion and kindness when he first met her. Now she was just a vacant shell, with nothing left inside. Well, he actually refused to believe there is nothing there; he will pull her out of this he vowed. Damon held her closer to him, her gaze never breaking from his.

Every night they would stay like that for hours, staring into each other eyes until eventually she would close her eyes and position her head onto the crook of his neck fast asleep. Damon liked to think this somehow comforted her from whatever demons were trapping her inside and it killed him that he couldn't do more. He knew one thing, he was going to kill the people responsible.

Damon closed his eyes and thought of Stefan, his sweet little brother Stefan. He hated him and yet loved him, he was the one who ruined his life but even Damon knew he couldn't live without him. Stefan was the reason of his existed and though he indulged being a vampire it simply wasn't as enjoyable at least that is what he told himself for 145 years. Deep down Damon knew that despite his present 'condition' he loved his brother although he will never admit it out loud. He'd rather stake himself than admit it. But where was his little brother now? He didn't know nor did he know if he was 'alive' or present.

Three weeks he's been trying to track down who took Stefan, however Elena's condition wasn't exactly helping him navigate faster. But what could he do? He couldn't leave her at Mystic Falls. There was an ongoing war happening. Something greater was going on and it had to due to the founding families and yet there was more and it had to with Elena. He was beginning to think the Elena looking like Katherine was not coincidental or some freaky draw in the gene lottery, that being said she is a needed to get her out of there and leave the rest to Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy. They needed to focus on defending the town and it wouldn't be easy if they also had to focus on protecting Elena as well. When Damon found her he quickly stole her away from it all and left town looking for Stefan. He had a hunch wherever Stefan was there will also be answers.

He felt Elena's body began to tense and he immediately opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes. She managed three hours of sleep, at least that was some improvement he suppose though he heard humans needed at least 6 – 8 hours of sleep. And in her condition that was what she needed, he recalled many nights were she would just lay awake silently screaming and crying inconsolably all night and him trying to comfort her the best he could. But it wasn't for the past week that they have slowly begun to subside. However, he still couldn't manage a response from her.

Damon gently smoothed her hair and smiled. "Good morning sunshine." he said kissing her forehead, in his head he could picture the old Elena rolling her eyes at him. This Elena just stared empty into space; Damon searched her eyes for a few minutes for a light but nothing.

"Right" he said disappointed. "Let's go get you some food and this time you have to eat more than four bites." He said quickly getting out of bed making a grab for a clean shirt, Elena didn't move from her position on the bed. He watched her as he buttoned his black shirt waiting for a response.

_Silence _

He didn't like the fact he had to leave their motel room for anything, but humans needed food. And since she looked so frail Damon felt increasingly worried about her weight. Damon pulled out fresh clothes from the duffel bag placed them in her arms.

"Go shower Elena."

He gave her an encouraging smile as Elena slowly got up from the bed.

"Good girl. Now what do you want a bagel? Muffin? I know," He snapped his fingers. "How about pancakes?" Elena said nothing as she walked somberly towards the washroom.

"Okay so pancakes it is." Damon whispered sadly to himself.

He put on his on his leather jacket and noticed Elena changing, half naked with the door wide open. She was totally out of it. Damon respectfully looked down and made his way towards the bathroom and closing the door. He leaned his forehead against the door and closed his eyes and he heard her run the shower. He felt is chest constricting with an ache, if he had a heart it would be his heart breaking. He breathed out loud and left the room.

* * *

Anyone asleep yet? Should I continue? Lemme know!

Oh and the Crossfire by Brandon Flowers inspired this for me hence the title.

So I'll most likely be putting little lyrics here and there.


	2. Let me inside

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed! I definitely felt encouraged haha. It has been brought to my attention that I should use BetaReader I've looked into that but apparently I have to have like 5 stories or at least 6000 words so says the guideline. Which I'm not quite there yet lol but once I am I'll look into it cus I want to make sure everyone has a good experience reading this. So I'll try my best to pay attention the grammar and transitions for now. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! I'm a big girl I can take it. Alright I'll stop babbling. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Let me inside No cause for Alarm  
**

Damon rushed into the room "Honey I'm home!" he declared scanning the room for Elena. He felt relief wash over him as he found a small figure sitting by foot of the bed. As usual Elena sat staring at the wall completely silent and still.

"So I got you both orange juice and coffee. Do you even drink coffee? I wasn't sure so I got you both and a muffin. Cus I usually like to keep in company of curvy women." He joked lightly.

_Nothing._

"The girl serving was cute, so I compelled her to the back of the store and ate her but then her boss found me and I drank him too." He joked. She didn't say anything, not that he expected her to.

"Terrible joke I know." He said rolling his eyes as he placed the food on the table.

He walked over to her and noticed her hair was all tangled and there was still some shampoo in it, and her top was on wrong.

"You missed a spot" he pointed at her hair. He knelt down in front of her.

"It's okay, I'll help you. But your top is backwards, I'm not sure I should help you with that though, I mean it's not anything I haven't I seen probably but-" Elena without warning stripped off her top.

Damon whipped his away "Elena! Some warning would have been nice."

Her grey t-shirt was laid limply in her arms making no move to fix it. Getting the hint Damon took her shirt and fixed it without looking at her, he handed it back for her to put on. Once she was done he stood up and gently took her hand

"Come on."

Damon shook out of his jacket and placed it on the bathroom counter and paused.

"You know, I never thought I would be good at this." He said all serious, clenching his jaw. "Taking care of someone. I always looked after myself first." Damon swallowed feeling his emotions devastate him.

He turned back to face Elena who was staring down on the floor.

Damon tilted her chin to face him. "How did you make me care?" His voice gentle touched her cheek. Damon noticed the straight bridge of her nose; he always thought it was a cute nose. He then looked at her plump berry lips and felt himself being drawn. Memories started flooding his mind.

**Flashback**

"_I kissed Elena." He gloated to his younger brother crossing his arms in triumph as Stefan walk towards the living room. _

_Stefan froze and turned his head. "What do you mean?" his voice calm._

"_When two lips pucker up and-"Damon took two fingers against lips and blew a kiss._

_Stefan blurred towards him but Damon was too fast for him. _

"_Oh come on Stefan."_

"_What are you doing Damon? Is this revenge? A game?" Stefan circled around him looking at him questioningly. He just couldn't believe Elena was capable of kissing his eldest brother. _

_Damon chuckled amused "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe" waving his finger sarcastically as if he was thinking of the most brightest idea ever. "Just maybe she has genuine feelings for me."_

"_She wouldn't do this, that's not like Elena." Stefan said shaking his head furrowing his brows together as if trying to make sense of it. _

"_Really?" Damon raised his brows in mock surprise. "Well believe it." _

_Stefan was about to speak but his cell phone went off. "Hello?" _

"_Stefan!" It was Elena, she was sobbing. _

"_Elena?" Something was seriously wrong and they both knew it. Damon walked towards Stefan listening._

"_She's back Stefan and John he's- he's oh my god. Please- " She was cut off. _

"_Hello Stefan" Damon and Stefan looked at each other alarmed. _

_It was Katherine. _

"_Been a long time hasn't it?" Her voice was menacing and sultry just like they both remembered it._

"_I got your girlfriend here. And this is how it will play out so listen carefully."_

"_Katherine, if you hurt her" Stefan told her firmly. _

_Katherine gave a sharp laugh interrupting him. "Or what Stefan? I do not respond to threats." _

_They could hear Elena shaky voice in background. "Please just don't hurt my family. I'll do whatever you want." _

"_Quiet." Katherine hissed at her._

"_I'm home and I want you back. In the mean time I'll hold on to your whore. Oh and tell Damon thanks for the homecoming kiss."_

_Click._

_Stefan just stared at the cell phone dazed for a few seconds before he blurred out of the house. _

_Damon couldn't move. He was shaking with fury inside. It was Katherine that he kissed not Elena. Worse he let her waltz into Elena's house and now she's in danger._

_Shit, he thought seething. _

**End of Flashback **

Damon found himself millimeters from her lips, he could feel her warm breath his face. His lips were longing for her pouty ones, he wanted her taste, the feel of her skin against his and - suddenly he jerked back. He immediately feels guilt after realizing what he was doing. _What the hell am I doing? _Now he was angry at himself how could he think of kissing Elena in her condition?

Her hollow eyes gazed at steely eyes.

"Okay let's get to it".

_10 minutes later..._

They sat on the carpet against the bed as Damon started to comb her hair with his fingers. Elena was positioned between his legs with her plate on her lap. He told her when he was done she'd better have at least 2 bites down, or else he'll compel her to. Which he obviously wouldn't, but he had contemplated because she simply wouldn't eat unless he fed it to her mouth. Her loss of weight concerned him, she had become so skinny. And because he barely needs to eat, Damon has become obsessed making sure she eats.

Damon breathed in her scent; it was as a citrus scent. He loved this part, combing her dark chestnut hair for inexplicable reasons. There was nothing special about this action, but mostly he liked looking at how it glistened in the bedroom light and the smell. It gave him time to think about their next move in their search for Stefan. He had a meeting later at with one of his sources, Albie. He was a scrupulous Texan vampire, but he and Damon go way back. He has always been a reliable contact but Damon still didn't trust him completely. Especially now that he has Elena, he couldn't afford anything to go wrong.

"I have to meet with someone tonight, hopefully get a lead on Stefan. New Orleans was a dead end as we know and New York too. I'm starting to think he's not in the country but I can't be sure." He told her lazily while playing with her dark locks for a few minutes.

"Alright let me see how far you got." He got up and noticed the food wasn't touch.

Damon pursed his lips unimpressed. "Not far at all. They are probably cold. No matter I will warm them up."

He took her plate and warmed her food in the microwave. "How about after that we got out and get some fresh air for a bit, this room is getting to me and you probably feel it too."

Damon took the plate out and sat back down " Now say ahhh." He teased as Elena complied and opened her mouth as Damon shoved a small piece in.

He watched her as she slowly chewed, it made him sad what Elena had become, this dependent life sized doll. He didn't mind helping her, he felt good to be needed maybe not in these circumstances, not when Elena is like this. But this situation was temporary reminded himself; he was determined to save Elena from herself. Then he will get Stefan back.

He held her hand and led her out for a stroll around the city, Elena needed the exercise. Elena wouldn't walk on her own without being led by Damon, every time he stopped and let her continue on her own, she would stand still and not move.

It was 11 am, on a Sunday morning; the wind was crisp and fresh. He guessed it was cold but he didn't know what cold was, he hadn't felt cold ever since he turned. Damon however made sure Elena had lots of layers on. He sneaked a glance at her; she was still stunning even in her plain dark blue hoodie, flare jeans and converse shoes._ She is so beautiful_ he thought. Damon didn't miss men's reaction and envious looks when they saw her with him. But then they didn't look at hot as him, he was beautiful too he smiled with satisfaction.

Damon found a bench in the park and they sat down not speaking a word. He placed his arm around her protectively and Elena leaned into his chest and watched children play around the park. It was a tiny park and there wasn't much but a play ground and a couple of seesaws, but it was safe. As long as they were in daylight no vampires will be finding them, it was the night that was dangerous. He never minded the night, he thrived in it feeding on humans and committing dubious acts. But the night now made him uneasy; he looked down at Elena and knew she was his purpose. Damon closed his eyes and thought back on that day he found her.

**Flashback**

_Damon barged through the door and noticed the blood immediately. There was so much blood everywhere. He looked up and saw the walls were bleeding from an unknown source, the hell? He thought. He frantically looking around for Elena._

"_Elena!" He called out. _

_A loud crash was heard near a corner. Damon saw something black fall on to the ground. _

_It was Elena._

_She laid sprawled across the wooden floor with every inch of her body covered in blood, some of it was her's and some of it wasn't. Damon rushed to Elena's side "Elena!"' and held her up, her eyes were wide open but her irises were shaking back and forth quickly. Her body began to thrash around as if something inside her was throwing her around. Damon braced her to in an effort to stop her before she hurt herself. _

"_Elena...my god"_

**End of Flashback**

Elena was under a curse probably for weeks since Katherine had kidnapped her. Why the witches were involves nobody knows, she was lucky to be alive and if it weren't for his blood and Bonnie's hocus pocus she would have surely died but Elena was strong. That was one of the things he admired so much about her, her strength and he further understood why Stefan fell so hard. Damon hated himself that he couldn't find her sooner and blamed himself for everything. If only he had acted on his instincts that something was amiss with the kiss. However, he was so caught up with his emotions he couldn't think clearly.

He looked down and began to stroke her hair; Elena closed her eyes and snuggled closer into his chest. Damon beamed at this and kissed her hairline. An older couple walked by them and smiled at them, Damon smiled back quickly resting his head on top of hers' and began to think about his appointment. It better prove fruitful because he was quickly running out of options. He hoped he didn't have to take Elena out of the country at least not in this condition, but it seemed probable. Damon needed her back. Even though he was close to her more than he could possibly thought he could ever be, Elena never felt so far away from him. He felt lonely, even though he is use to being alone but the weight of this whole mess was getting to him and seeing Elena this state pained him and yet made him so angry.

The first night he brought her brought her back home, he felt so enraged he ran all the way to Canada and went on a killing spree in a small town. After he realized what had done, he felt disgust that he didn't feel ashamed that he killed. With what face could he face Elena? She was so good and pure and him? He was the epitome of evil, condemned. But Damon still went back because Elena needed him, to keep her safe and alive. He trusted no one to do that but himself.

"I don't know if you can hear me somewhere in your pretty head" Damon began, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"But I think you can. And I need you to come out of this, I – I can't." He stopped feeling himself engulfed with despair. _I can't do this alone anymore,_ he wanted to say.

"Stefan needs you...so please come out...I'll protect you this time, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you ever again." He pleaded for the hundredth time.

Damon held on to Elena for a while longer as if his existence depended on it. In this world it was just him and Elena and secretly he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Poor Damon! Haha Yeah I know I'm evil but I love torturing him for some reason.

I realize this chapter drags a bit but I just wanted to establish the feeling of dependency between those two. I'm all about character development.

I promise there will be action in the next chapter

And please feel free to review. I love me some reviews!

Also any advice is always welcomed. I'm so new at this haha I hope to get better.

Til next time ya'll.


	3. And We're Searching for Shelter

Disclaimer: I wish VD was mine but no it's not sadly or else Damon and Elena would have happened by now!

HELLO! Wow its been awhile so so so so sorry for the delay. School came in and consumed my life :( but I will try to update more.

But on the brightside since I now have more information about VD and can kind of guess the direction of the show I made some tweaks that make it more relavent.

Finale was good...just lacked Damon and Elena and thats never cool hahaha. Hopefully this will curb your D/E fix.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Damon walked into the bar he had a mission, get a lead on Stephan and then run straight to the motel room. He left Elena fully dressed, sitting on the bed just in case they had to leave tonight with a crow watching their window to alert him if anything happened.

But now...

He was already ordering a third drink and waited for a curly haired middle-aged vampire to come. Damon impatiently looked at the clock; it was 1:18 a.m. They were supposed to meet at 1 sharp. Annoyed he downed his whisky, motioning the bartender for another.

By the time he was handed his fourth glass, he decided he was going to stake Albie for being late. For every second Albie was late, Elena was a million times more vulnerable to danger. And that fact pissed Damon off.

He was in mid sip when Damon heard a commotion burst through the doors.

"Oh baby, you have no idea what I got us going for tonight! Marlene you know what to get." A Texan accent drawled out.

And sure enough there was Albie with two twin vivacious blondes on each arm. They giggled as they stumbled into a booth. One twin with the daisy dukes and the pink belly top proceeded to make out with him as the other watched waiting to get into the action. Damon rolled his eyes in irritation and approached their table.

Feeling his presence Albie pulled away and gave him a toothy grin. "Damon Salvatore. Been awhile hasn't it? Please sit." He said extending his hand.

Damon faked a smile and took it. "Albie Wolk. Been two years now since Colorado."

Albie laughed pointing at him knowingly " Shit yeah Colorado. That was some crazy times. You crazy son of a bitch."

"Why? What happened in Colorado" One twin asked as she played with his green collar.

"We were at a rave, partied hard, got high on every drug possible and we decided to let loose on some apartment."

Damon let out a throaty chuckle. "We only killed 12 humans on the fourth floor. Nothing special."

"Are you kidding me?" Albie said in disbelief. "Now a days' it's harder to get away killing that many humans. Not like the old days, it was so much easier to kill then. Not with the infrastructure the law has going on and technology the living have going on."

Damon shrugged "Too bad, they don't have a handle on missing vampires."

Albie stiffened as if he just remembered the reason they were in the first place.

"Well damn" He said sheepishly "I almost forgot this rendezvous was strictly business. I found these two by the gas station and I guess I got a little distracted"

Damon rolled his eyes "I see your twin fetish is still intact."

"Well I'll tell you what. I let you have Tina here to make it up for it." He purred into her neck, smelling her. "They Smell so good"

Damon looked over at the twin wearing nothing but a fishnet shirt over a red bra and couldn't get over how much blue eye shadow she wore. He didn't do prostitutes only call girls.

He made a face feeling repulsed "No thanks, not my type."

"Snob."

"I prefer brunettes anyway."

"Of course you do."

Damon glared "So what do you have for me?"

"Well. How's your Spanish?"

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

As he approached the motel he could hear five dark figures speed room through room. He was too late. Damon literally had 8 minutes to get Elena and make a run for it.

He glided to the door and fumbled for the key. He could hear one of their heels clicking down the stairway from the floor below. Female vampires with what sounded to be three males. Unwilling to waste another second Damon broke off the knob and rushed in.

_6 minutes_

"Elena!" He whispered in the dark.

He found her lying on the bed; Damon blurred next to Elena and touched her forehead gently. She was still awake. Relief washed over him when he saw her safe and unharmed.

"We have to go." He said pulling her up and made a grab for their bags.

_Three minutes_

Footsteps rushed halfway down the hall towards their room, Damon knew they wouldn't make it.

_Two minutes..._

_Screw it, _He is going to have to take them head on.

He pushed Elena into the closet "Stay here, I'll handle this" he told her quietly settling their stuff with her as well.

She sat down hugging her legs close to her chest staring at the ground. She had no idea Armageddon was going to go down. Or that this might be the end for them both.

Damon gave her one last look before he closed the door. He turned around bearing his fangs as they kicked down the door. Two male vampires walked observing the room

_Showtime. _

"My, my, my" He tisked with mock disapproval. "Where are your manners? Didn't anyone tell you it's rude not to knock?" Damon teased crossing his arms.

One vampire was short with a stocky build. He looked to be in his mid 30's wearing a red flannel. He sneered at Damon welcoming the challenge and was about to charge until the other vampire stopped him. "No."

Damon raised his eyebrows interest. "Someone's a little excited to die. That just tickles my heart, it really does. "

"Enough" Said his companion with a pointy face. He had black hair looked younger than the other his friend. He was tall and slender wearing a grey blazer and dark jeans.

"Where is the girl?" He demanded.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Damon told him. "Now where are your other three little friends? I heard five of you come."

They said nothing.

"Do you have a lady friend with you? I heard heels. Tell me she's hot?" Damon pretended to scope around looking for her.

As if on cue three vampires busted in from the outside door. He was surrounded. Damon frowned, this might get tricky.

"Where is the human? She's here I can smell her" A female vampire with long blonde hair.

"Oh there she is. Meh...If only you had dark hair."

"Shut up!" She screeched.

"Now is that the way you're going to talk to the guy whose going to kill you?"

The female smirked circling him. "Who's killing who? You're out numbered."

Damon chuckled lightly "Looks that way. But I have to hand it to you. You guys are sure persistent. I just killed 3 of you two weeks ago, shouldn't you get the hint?"

"Where is the human?" She repeated.

"Once again, who's asking? And this time don't make me kill you without answers. It's getting pretty annoying." He said rubbing his temples in annoyance.

The stocky vampire pointed over to the closet "I can smell her in the clo-" Before he can finish Damon flew at him and swung his right hand connecting with his neck quickly ripping his head off.

The other four vampires turned on him, he felt someone grab him from behind. Two of the other male vampires rushed at him, Damon quickly pushed them back with his legs and sent them flying into the wall collapsing into the next room.

Damon reached tore away from their grip and lunged at the blonde female vampire. He had her pinned down in a chocker hold.

"Who sent you?" She struggled against him. He sensed the others blurred towards.

"Too slow." He said as he ripped her heart out.

This was beginning to get easy. Too easy, this wasn't at all the case last time. He barely made it out alive then. But there is no question she was a newborn.

He dodged their attack with ease.

"What the hell? Are you all newborns?" It wasn't exactly a question.

They were not taking him seriously and that really pissed him off. Damon broke off a piece off the bed post and within seconds he stabbed them all in the heart.

_Way too easy_.

Damon stood there caught up in his thoughts for a moment. Until he heard someone whimper. He looked around for the source and realized it was coming from the closet.

_Elena_

Damon opened the closet door and found Elena rocking back and forth, silently crying.

"Stop" she croaked weakly. "Stop, stop, stop".

Sheer shock tore across his chest. Was she talking?

"Are you...?" Damon looked into her eyes in desperation. "Elena? Can you hear me?" He reached out to touch her.

"Nooo!" She screamed at his touch and backed away from him. Confused at this he approached her again slowly and she screeched crying harder.

She was terrified of him but why? Damon couldn't help but feel hurt by her reaction. He looked down at his hands. They were bloody. Was it the blood that was making Elena upset?

Damon ran to the bathroom to wash them frantically washing them as he heard her sob.

After he was done he walked towards swiftly and gently touched her head. She didn't back away from him this time. So it was the blood he thought.

He took her face and looked in her chocolate eyes. "Stop" she said monotonously "Stop." Damon searched for any sign of warmth.

He found them lifeless.

Damon once again felt himself become overwhelmed with anguish but he suppressed it.

"Hey, it's over" he pulled her into his arms. "It's over".

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"Mexico, that's what he said and then we were ambushed again. I don't know yet, but they are after her. " Damon told Alaric on his cell. "What do you mean? Of course I know Spanish. I've been around for 145 years and my family is Italian, it's not that much of a stretch."

They had just crossed the Mexican border four hours ago and heading toward Santa Mariana some random small town off of Guadalajara.

"Yeah she's fine, tell them not to worry. No not really, just ..." He looked over at Elena again, who was staring off to the distance.

"Minor improvements. Said a word and that was about it, nothing since then. Okay let me know about the werewolf situation." He hung up.

Damon took Elena's hand and her hand just laid there limply in his.

He grinned playfully at her "I don't know about you but I'm thinking of having a little fun. Like we did in Georgia remember? Seriously looking for Stefan has been such a buzz kill."

_Thirty minutes later._

They settled into a vacant house a in the outskirts of the town situated right in front of a small beach. It was homey and inviting, a lot better than that the dreary motels.

Damon came out of the shower half naked in only in his black towel grabbing some clothes and went back into the washroom.

"I saw a bar down the beach board, I was thinking you and I can get our crunk on." he called out cheerfully.

"I'm kidding but it's not too dark yet. We should go for a walk on the beach. You should exercise a bit after 13 hours in a car."

He walked into their room and Elena was passed out on the bed.

"Or that works too"

He crept on to the bed and lay down opposite of her, keeping a safe distance between them. He watched the small of her back totally transfixed on her breathing; he reached out and ran his fingers through her silky hair. Elena turned into his touch and nuzzled into his chest and opened her eyes to stare into his icy blue ones.

He softly smiled at her, wrapped his arms around Elena's small frame and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams." He told her. Elena continued to look at him for a while and then closed her eyes.

Damon closed his eyes listening to her breathing; So many things have been bothering him ever since the attack he couldn't rest. The situation back home has gotten from bad to worse ever since Caroline turned in the hospital and the appearance of werewolves. Damon still couldn't believe it when Alaric told him about the Lockwood's dirty little secret. But what did it all mean? All these things could not just be coincidental. There had to be a reason why Katherine would turn Caroline and why all of a sudden werewolves are in the mix. Something terrible was going to happen Damon just needed to know what and it frustrated him to no end. He should be home helping but he couldn't go home; he needed to be far away as possible. For now at least, once he finds Stephan everything will get better he told himself. Elena will be back to her old self and all three of them will go back to Mystic Falls to figure this mess out.

Half hour later he could hear Elena's heart beat quicken and her breathing shorten. She was having a bad dream again. Damon knew it was going to be a long night.

Early morning Damon walked the cobbled streets collecting information from the locals, apparently they were a number of puzzling deaths the past week and they concluded it was due to the increase of gang violence around the area. He compelled his way into the morgue and inspected the bodies, no doubt there were vampires. Bodies were drained but were to be mutilated to cover that fact.

But whether Stefan was here it was unclear, he heard about a witch that was 20 minutes away from the town and he knew she would have answers for him.

He looked at the time and it was 12, he cursed he didn't mean to leave Elena alone for so long and worse she didn't eat. She was awake on the when he left. As we walked his way to the motel he already noticed the humans were already sitting outside fanning themselves.

It must be pretty hot.

He saw a little vendor that was selling summer dresses and approached it. The short middle aged woman approached him. "Hola senior en que puedo sivirle?"

"Hola que tal?" He greeted.

He came into the house with 3 sundresses and food to make.

"Elena." He called out setting everything on the table kitchen.

He walked into the living and she wasn't there either. Trying to keep his cool he blurred into every room on every level. Nothing. Now Damon was in panic mode.

"Elena!" He ran outside looking around. "Elena!"

What if they got her? That was all he could think as he frantically looked around

Finally saw her on sitting out on the sand staring out into the sea.

"Hey!" He said angrily approaching her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Elena remained sitting unfazed by his outburst. Damon wanted to shake her until it dawned on him that Elena actually left the house by herself.

Damon knelt down and smiled broadly at Elena.

"Baby steps Elena." He told her ruffling her hair affectionately.

He helped her up "I got a surprise for you in the house. But let's eat first."

%*%*%*%**%*%*%*%**%*%*%*%*%*%**%*%**%*%*%*%*%*%*%

A few hours later Elena got into the car wearing a simple white strapless sundress. The white with her olive toned skinned made her glow, she was beautiful and even after everything she has gone through. Damon sat back and admired her for a moment and then proceeded to turn on the car

They pulled up into a cream coloured house in the outskirts of the, it was tiny and rundown. It was gated around by small fence with each post containing a complicated triangle symbol weaved into what looked like a spider web. It was a clan symbol, Damon guessed.

He got out the car and walked toward the gate when suddenly the gate opened "Creepy" he muttered.

He glanced back at Elena in the passenger seat, heightening all his sense making sure she was fine. Damon continued on to the door and knocked on the wooden door.

As soon has his hand came into contact his hand burned black, "AArghh!," he yelled in pain. Next thing he knew he was on the ground with two silver swords above his heart, a beautiful middle aged woman stood wearing a red long dress and orange scarf. She was tall and slim with curly black hair, cream coloured skin and green eyes almond eyes.

"Easy I just came here to talk. I don't want any trouble"

" Porque tienes la niña aquí!" She yelled.

" Ella está conmigo. Es mi amiga te lo juro. I will never hurt her."

"If she was your friend why is she like this!" her accent was thick. "Did you compel her?"

"What? No, nothing like that, she's wearing vervain. I just came here to talk. I have some questions. "

The witch looked at Elena as if she was studying her and Damon finally lost it and barred his fangs.

"Look bitch! Get the hell off me I came for answers and you are going to give them to me."

"You are not in position to make threats demon!" she said as she backed off and headed towards the car.

Damon blurred in front of her in a protective stance "Stay away from her witch. You are dealing with me not her."

The witch glared at him. "Relax I only want to see if I can do anything for her. She's obviously suffered magic induced trauma." She looked at Elena pitifully.

Damon did not falter in his stance; the witch scoffed "My name is Marcella come inside and bring girl too".

_Moments later_

Damon and Elena sat in the kitchen; the house was beautiful in the inside with the smell of sweet spices wafting throughout the house. It was so colourful Damon could sense the cheerful and warm atmosphere he almost forgot he was in a witch's home. The countless of shelves with spell books and with some weird herbs inside reminded him how much in danger he was in at the moment.

He hissed when flexed his burned hand, this did not go unnoticed by the witch.

"That will hurt for a week"

Damon rolled his eyes "Thanks for the souvenir."

She chuckled and pulled out a tea kettle. "The door has a spell that repels anything dead. Protective measures, I'm sure you understand."

"Bewitched doors? Not my style." He said observing his tea distrustfully.

"What is your name my dear?" looking at Elena giving her a warm smile. Not to his surprised Elena remained unresponsive.

"Elena" he said. "Her name is Elena. Sorry she's just hasn't been in the talking mood."

Marcella lifted her chin and examined her eyes. She stood up with her hands on Elena's head and closed her eyes muttering something.

Marcella let her go and Damon relaxed. "Terrible."

Damon said nothing.

"To put the Sangrieno curse on her..."

He looked at her confused. "The what?"

"It's an ancient black magic curse, it when the soul is teleported to hell through blood." She sighed. "The blood needs to be spilled by the victim, so I that's why you probably saw many lesions on her."

He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms tightly to prevent himself from losing control. _Katherine, _he seethed.

"The walls were bleeding"

"So they weren't planning to kill her, otherwise she would have bleed her to death."

"Will she be okay?" he asked her seriously.

"Perhaps, she seems strong. But what was a day for us could have been 10 years she was in hell."

They stayed silent. Marcella poured the tea.

"About your brother Stefan."

Damon shifted his weight bracing himself.

"They brought him here two days ago, but I turned them away"

"Who? "

"The Originals."

"The Originals." He repeated.

Marcella took a sip of her tea and gently sat it down, "The first vampires that ever existed."

"So what they're thousands of years old?"

She nodded.

"Great. Just what I needed." Damon was annoyed. This whole goose chase began with him chasing after Katherine who was suppose to have Stefan. Then he found out weeks ago he was spotted somewhere else without Katherine but with a group of vampires. Which Damon had chased after blindly but now these people turn out to be the Originals? Why couldn't things be simpler like him chasing after his bitch of an ex?

Marcella interrupted his thoughts. "They are very powerful. But they are more complicated than that and no one really know. My clan for centuries have had previous dealings with them until 200 years ago."

"What kind of dealings".

"Nothing I will disclose but I will say this they are not only very strong and are made up of many supernatural beings."

"Why do they want Stefan?"

"I don't know. Who knows why they do half the stuff they do anymore."

Damon cursed inside. He could handle vampires but not the first vampires ever existed. Now with witches in the mix and god knows what else was made him nervous. He gazed back at Elena; he couldn't bring her into this but what other option awas there? They had Stefan, but why? All he knew was that Katherine had something to do with it.

"What about werewolves?"

Marcella looked surprised. "Werewolves? They are nearly extinct, the originals and many other vampires nearly killed them all. Werewolves and vampires have long been mortal enemies. It's been said that one bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire."

"What else?"

"I do not know much but according to Aztec legend a great shaman cursed werewolves to be slaves to the moon and vampires slaves to the sun. Why do you ask?"

Damon stared at her hard debating whether or not to tell her. Then finally he answered "Turns out werewolves are not so extinct."

"Interesting." She said in deep thought sipping of her tea letting this information sink in. Damon sat down on the chair feeling tired and aggravated. Could this get any worse?

"Someone is after her too." It wasn't a question.

Damon broke form his thoughts.

"It looks that way." This was such a mess. Katherine kidnapped her and then Stefan sacrificed himself. But now the Originals have Stefan and he still has to deal with the fact that someone else is after Elena. But who? _Fuck, _he thought.

"You care for her deeply. I can tell." She said with finality breaking Damon away from his thoughts.

"Call it what you want witch." The witch looked at Damon intrigued. If he didn't know better Damon would say she seemed impressed.

Marcella smirked knowingly "Brazil"

Damon stiffened and watched her from the corner of his eye.

"You want to go to Calico near the Amazon. All I know they were headed there to one of their havens."

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know this is not some ambush?

"I haven't lied so far"

Damon leaned over the table staring in her green eyes. "Maybe it's part of your game."

Marcella crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm a white witch of the Mertia Clan. We advocate for the protection of innocent human lives untouched by evil. The reason why I didn't kill you Damon is because of the girl and her life depends on you. Don't think I'm doing this for you but for my family's code."

Damon backed off and gently took Elena's hand ready to leave.

"I will take your word for it." he said heading towards the door.

Marcella walked towards them and embraced Elena as if she was mother comforting her child. ", I'm so sorry this happened to you."

When she let go she handed Damon a flask. "This helps with the terrors."

He looked at Marcella gratefully. "Thank you".

The white witch nodded in acknowledgement "Good luck."

* * *

So many things on Damon's plate! I really feel bad for the guy but it makes for great angst. I do like the action I have to admit its out of my comfort zone writing action scenes but hopefully I pulled it off! Cus it looks like there will me more Damon ass kicking in future chapters. Let me know what you think :)

I know this was alot less emotional cus there was alot of interacting with other characters for the sake of the plot. But don't worry, it will get emotionally intense in the coming chapters I promise!

I realize I've thrown alot of things in there I'll just clear up the air hear for those of you who are confused.

Katherine: yes she did have stefan but then lost him to the Originals...for reasons yet to be revealed

The Originals: Well similar deal with them as in the show...right now they just have Stefan. Why? that will be known in near future but don't know about Elena

The random people after Elena: Not the originals I'll just say that..

And please feel free to review, review , review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapther.

Hope you're enjoying the holidays!


	4. Dark Clouds Roll thier Way Over

Disclaimer: Own nothing :(

A/N: And I'm back! Had some time on my hands and your reviews motivated me so much I felt I HAD to write more. Thank you to those who reviewed! I know I say appreciate it alot but I really do you guys!

ahem...now on to the story

Pairing: D/E

**Chapter 4 - Dark Clouds Roll thier Way Over **

Damon blurred through the Brazilian forest desperately. He frantically looked everywhere for a small figure in a purple sundress. Could this night get any worse?

**~11pm Earlier at Night~**

"_So tell me Mr. Salvatore, what can I do for you?" Herman Moriera asked. He was in his 50's with pepper haired, he was a big man but on the chunky side. The kind of chunky that happened to muscular men once they age. Herman had cold black eyes with refined features that made him look like an academic rather than drug lord vampire. _

_Damon sat in front of his desk. They were in a hacienda in Calico one of the largest cocaine growing farms in the continent. "Stefan. Tell me where he is and nothing will happen."_

_"Are you threatening me?" Mr. Moreira began to laugh as if it was the most aburd idea ever. _

_" Don't think I can't take you pork chop?" Damon looked at him challenging/_

_The vampire stopped laughing "I'm 700 years old. You should show some respect."_

"_I can't take a vampire selling crack for a living seriously." He sneered at him. _

_The older vampire glared at him "It's a cover, what we have here a blood network, see those peasants out there?" Herman pointed outside to the people working the fields. "Those are not just peasants but our blood supply. Our slaves, brought from all over the world"_

_Damon looked outside in disgust. "A while ago I would have thought this was brilliant idea. A blood factory. But I was never a fan of slavery. Never as a human and not even now."_

"_We need this to ensure our survival. Why not profit from it?"_

"_Whose we?"_

"_Do not be stupid. I know she told you. I told her to." Herman sneered. "I had your brother but not anymore. Last time I saw him was in Mexico. He's already on the other side of the world." Suddenly more vampires surrounded Damon. _

_Damon sat back a in his chair taking in the new information. It was an ambush but he wasn't about to let Biggie see his weakness. _

_So the witch was a liar._

_White witch my ass, he thought. _

_Damon couldn't believe he fell into that. Since when did he give people the benefit of the doubt? Pathetic. Now he had one more resort._

_He continued to smirked at Herman. "I knew this was a trick." _

_The older vampire smiled satisfied that he had the upper hand. "Oh did you now?"_

"_Yes. It was all part of my plan you see. I wanted to you to catch me. I have a message. " _

"_Which is?"_

_Damon looked at the window again. "Damon Salvatore is coming for your ass." _

_Herman looked at him amused. "Is that another threat?"_

"_Well duh."_

_Suddenly guns were heard from the fields. All vampires turned around to see the peasants revolting outside. Everything was going according to plan, Damon had strategized this days before. Turns out the slaves have been for years planning a revolt against them collecting arms and ammunition. Made Damon's job so much easier all he had to do was compel the ring leader during the day to attack tonight and then set himself up to get caught by attacking people on the streets. It was suicide but Damon has become more desperate than ever._

_A yell came from the doors and all vampires stood to see a bomb thrown with four seconds. All vampires stared dumbfounded was what was occurring Damon took the opportunity smash out of the window as an explosion was heard behind him. He hopped all of them were killed but he wasn't going to go back and check. _

_Damon turned around and saw the two story mansion burn. He didn't think this could work but he managed to pull it off. He knew he was probably wrong for manipulating the peasants they way he did and now they will most likely die. But he was never one to care about things like this. But he didn't feel anything about what he did. He was right to do this. Stefan and Elena needed him to be a monster if they were going to make it out of this alive. _

_Damon blurred away from the chaos, his thoughts completely occupied with Elena. _

_**30 minutes later**_

_Damon reached an apartment room and knocked on the door. An old woman in her 70's with her white hair pulled in a lose bun answered and said "Vem." Accepting the invitation Damon quickly walked in._

"_Abrigado Thamara". He told her looking for Elena. Thamara had been living alone with no relatives, this made it easier for Damon to compel her and not worry about vistors to coming over. He instructed her not to allow anyone come in but him. _

_Elena sat in the dining table with napkin on her neck with a plate of rice and meat half finished in front of her. It was obvious Thamara was making her eat. _

"_Shouldn't have troubled yourself Thamara." He told the older woman. _

_Thamara shook her head not hearing any of it. "Too skinny, too skinny." She told him disapproving._

_Damon sighed "I know. Thank you." He took Elena's forearm getting ready to leave. _

_The faster they were out of there the better, he needed to get to Porto Velho, get tickets and head to Europe. He didn't know where yet but all he knew Stefan wasn't on this continent. Herman could have lied but Damon deep down knew his brother was in Europe. _

_They bid Thamara goodbye and quickly left the building._

_Soon as they hit the street a carnival was going on, thousands of people flocking to all events and attractions. _

"_Motherf-" Damon growled not finishing his sentence. Their getaway car was hiding five streets over from the building. He didn't want the car anywhere near Thamara's home since Elena was with her. He couldn't blur there without causing attention to themselves especially with so many people. _

_He looked over Elena hoping she was up for running if not he would carry her. Flying wouldn't work either, the sky was too clear and they the last thing he needed was his face on the news with a headline about a flying man. He looked at his watch, it was 11:30 pm which meant there was still a lot of time until sunrise. Damon took her hand and made a run for it. _

_Damon stopped suddenly sensing something was wrong. Could they be here already? He continued walking no longer wanting to run since it would only bring attention to him and Elena. They needed to blend. _

_They walked hurriedly through the crowd towards their car which was now two blocks away. By this time Damon knew they were definetly being followed but he couldn't make sudden movements just yet. He tightened his grip on Elena's hand and dragged her across the street. They stopped at an alley and he pushed himself on her against the wall. He peaked out and saw two move out from behind the food stand, Damon scanned to see if her could find the other four he saw earlier. Nothing. Shit, he thought. _

_Suddenly Damon heard something swoosh and stab on his side. Damon cried out in pain and grasped his side. _

_"Vervain." He grimaced._

_The next second he heard a scream. It was Elena's scream. He whipped his head around and saw a curly haired vampire grab Elena's arm, smiling ruthlessly at Damon. Ignoring the pain Damon was about to attack but before he could he saw a fist punched through his opponent chest ripping out his heart. The fist belonged to another vampire but Damon couldn't see him very well in the shadows and partly because the pain was blinding him. Damon doubled over in pain but not before he caught a glimps of a purple running out of the alley. Damon immediately knew Elena was running and he blurred after her. _

_By the time he was out on street there was no sign of her. Damon cursed and conjured as much fog as he could so she wasn't so easily exposed to the other vampires. The only problem is that it made it that difficult for him as well. The only way he could find her was feeling for her emotions using the blood bond he had with her. But since she was basically devoid of emotions. Damon wasn't sure it would work. He blurred fast through the confused crowed and noticed more vampires were blurring as well, he took out his wooden dagger and ran at them instantly killing them. He felt a terror ripple across his chest, it was Elena's fear. _

_"Elena!" He yelled out. _

**Present time**~~~

Damon noticed the trees violently moving east, he flew higher into the sky above the fog get a better look. There he saw Elena quickly running through the forest. He flew faster targeting her pursuers and he grabbed the female vampire by her black braid and threw her across forest and staked her before she could get up. He lifted from the ground and looking for the other two vampires but he saw Elena stop at waterfall looking down.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to himself.

Elena looked wildy back at her pursuers running after her and smiled insanely. Just as he was closing in on her, Damon heard her.

"_I'll kill myself before you can have me."_

Damon felt a stab of fear at the bottom of his stomach as he watched Elena throw herself off the cliff. The vampires tried to follow her off the cliff trying to get her, but Damon was faster hitting the ground, he blurred past them using his arms to push them back and staking them both in the chest in one swift movement. Within seconds he ran off the cliff. Ten seconds before she hit the water, he caught her protectively and braced for the impact. They both crashed into the water.

Damon's back slammed into a rock near the surface. He clenched his jaw suppressing himself from crying out in pain immediatly feeling multiple bones break. Still holding on to Elena they both submerged deeper into the water. She was unconscious, but he still couldn't move not until his injuries healed themselves which could take too long. Especially since it's been over a month and a half since he fed. He was too caught up with Elena and Stefan he simply didn't take care of his needs. Bad idea.

The water became red but he knew it was his blood. He couldn't taste Elena's which relieved him. He heared her heart beat starting to slow. He winced as he tried to move his arms, his right wrist was broken and this left shoulder was dislocated. His legs were in no better shape, there was no way he could swim. Ignoring the pain he grabbed Elena's face and forced his lips on hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to breathe air into her. _Come on Elena wake up, open your eyes. _He pleaded in his mind watching her. _Breathe Baby. _Suddenly her heart began to beat faster and faster. Elena opened her eyes and looked at him alarm.

She immediately kicked away from him and swam towards the surface. He watched her swim towards the surface and felt a wave of relief wash over him. Soon as he felt some of his bones heal he followed her direction. He painfully crawled on to the river bank out of the surface and saw Elena lying on the river bank trembling.

"Elena!" He called out. "Elena!" He buckled onto the ground; his wounds were still not healing as quickly. _Dammit I need to feed. _He waited for a few moments and continued crawling towards her. He stopped over her. "Elena? Are you okay?"

She stopped and turned to face him "Da-Damon?" She whispered reaching out to touch his face.

Damon closed his eyes to her touch and them opened then stared intensely into her chocolate eyes. She was back, _his_ Elena was back. Her eyes said it all. Suddenly he collapsed on top her unable to support himself.

"Damon?" She sat up craddling him on her lap.

Overcome with so many emotions he said nothing and nodded in acknowledgment.

Her eyes welled up in tears. "Why? Why didn't you just let me die?" Elena croaked out.

Damon's eyes sparked with rage at her words. _Was she fucken serious?_

He couldn't speak, he didn't trust himself to. Damon could not get over the fact that her first sentence in over a month was about her asking him why he didn't let her die. The fact that she was willing to kill herself at all him unbelievably enraged. After all he did to keep her alive! He struggled to control himself.

Elena realizing what she said, she took back her words. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm saying. I'm sorry Damon. For everything I am sorry."

Damon knew she was apologizing for many reasons, many of them were not necessary.

"Don't." he said rather harshly, rolling off her lap. Elena jumped by his tone.

" It's okay." Damon swallowed staring straight at the sky.

She nodded tearfully.

They remained like that until sun came up. Though Damon was long before healed, he just couldn't face her without wanting to rip her heart out or suck her dry.

* * *

Say what! Damon flies? Yes he does. Well my version does. I'm not sure how right that is considering the novels (which I never read but I did wiki to reseach. Fruitless unless I missed it?) and the show (which I thought he did in the first episode). Can anyone set me straight on that? Please?

I didn't want to but...Marcella is corrupt...I honestly thought I was going to keep her as an ally...but it had to be done for the story

And more importnantly...ELENA IS BACK! Finally! Now we can get our dynamic dou go full throtle. I think this calls for a celebration! But is she back to her old self? maybe...maybe not.

Hope everyone liked it! I know it was a little on the short side compared to the last chapter but hopefully it was good. Please review if you did! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter or the story!


	5. Boundaries of our Fears

Wow! It's been soooooooo long since I updated...but university owned my life these past months :S...Now its VACATION TIME...so more time to write.

I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting, I wrote this on the fly hopefully it will tie you over til the next chapter (which will come soon I promise)! It's a little on the short side but hopefully its sweet.

PS: How crazy awesome was the last episode! So good...Damon is so beautifully twisted LOL

Anyway :) To the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own VD :'(

Couple: D/E

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Boundaries of our Fear **

Elena quietly opened the door to the room careful not to wake a certain someone from their slumber. As soon as she closed the door Elena suddenly stopped trying to hear for any sudden movements. _Nothing. _She breathed out in relief and then continued to tip toe towards the washroom.

"I thought I told you not to leave the house." Said a figure from the bed.

Elena whipped around in surprise but quickly recovered. She should have known_._ "I needed some stuff. Why is that a problem?" She replied sounding annoyed.

"If you needed something I could have gotten it for you. Or I could have gone in with you." He told her trying his best to calm down.

"What does it matter? I know you followed me anyway."

"Obviously. I told you it's not safe. I don't want to keep arguing about this."

"Then don't."

Damon gave Elena a hard stare "Next time you ask me and that's final."

"Fine." She told him going into the washroom.

Damon laid on their bed reading a magazine as he waited for Elena. The nightmares still occurred but less frequently and there were so many times when he's come back from searching for Stephan only to find Elena crying. She'd say she was missing Stefan and her family and felt overwhelmed with the situation. Another thing that concerned him was that Elena would not talk about her experience under the spell. She claimed she doesn't remember anything and he never questioned her about it but something inside told him there was more to it then what she said. He was afraid pushing her would break her and he couldn't bear it.

Their sleeping arrangement hasn't changed and he wasn't complaining. He loved that the only way she can sleep is when he has his arms around her.

Finally Elena opened the door and stepped out. Damon looked up and dropped his newspaper at what he sight in front of him. Elena glanced at him but didn't say anything and she went on throw out the garbage. She dyed her chestnut locks to black and on top of that she bangs. He swallowed all the innocence that made her look like Elena was gone. Now she looked hot and older. _Badass. _

"Well that's different." Damon got off the bed to get a closer look.

Elena shot him a look. "What?"

Damon sauntered towards her and touched one lock of her hair playfully. She swatted away his hand.

"I like." He told her flirtatiously, Elena rolled her eyes. "It's rather emo but I'm digging it."

She raised an eyebrow at him shook her head folding some clothes into his bag.

Damon studied her which didn't go unnoticed by her. "Something on your mind dear?" she asked him sarcastically throwing him a fake smile.

"Just figuring what this all means, Brittany shaved her head and you dyed your hair black. Is there something I should be worried about?"

"I needed a change." Elena quickly looked at him and then continued to grab so more clothes.

"A change?" He repeated slowly as if he was trying to grasp it.

"That's what I just said didn't I?" Elena told him irritated.

Elena wasn't fooling him; Damon knew this was more than one of those 'new cut new life' scenarios and it had to do with a certain bitch.

"You are not Katherine." He told her throwing himself on the bed lazily looking at his newspaper.

Elena flinched at the name which did not go unnoticed by Damon who was observing her by the corner of his eyes.

" I know." Elena said quietly looking at the shirt in her hand. She slowly sat down and feeling exposed. "But we have so much in common. It freaks me out." She looked at Damon. "What's next? Getting with you?"

"Being with me is not that bad. Women die to get their hands on this. " He gestured to himself jokingly. "But if that's how you really feel then everyday I'll remind you of who you are right now in this room."

"Which is?" she asked half heartening.

"Emo Emily obviously "He patted her leg and stood up. "We fly out early. We should call it a night" He said taking off his navy blue v neck shirt heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Elena watched him sceptically. "Even though you don't sleep?"

"I rest enough." He defended.

"Right. Maybe you would actually sleep if your weren't so worry hovering over me and let me help you."

"I'm not going to risk anything happening to you." He called out running the shower.

"Like when I was kidnapped or jumped off the cliff?" Elena whispered knowing he was listening.

Damon's face turned serious and clenched his fist as burning hot water ran down his muscles. "Exactly" he said to himself.

Elena laid on the bed staring up the ceiling. Her chest felt heavy and it had to do with not being honest with Damon or herself. Elena knew she really didn't want to talk about that night she tried to take her own life either. She was frustrated at herself and she was frustrated at Damon for not pushing the subject or pushing her to talk about it. Elena didn't know how she could put into words her torment and she could only test Damon to talk and by some miracle she could open up. It was unfair to Damon and Elena knew it. But she wanted to tell him about her struggle when he leaves her behind, how suddenly her day with filled memories of pain, the smell of burning flesh, the blood, the deaths she witnessed and the screams begging for mercy. She could never tell him how everyday secretly she fought the urge to just end it all. Every time he walked in to find her crying was because of the torment those memories gave her, the feelings of fear it gave her. She hated that they always seem flood back to her when she was alone. This is part of the reason why would fight Damon to take her with him, to distract her from herself. Also because for some inexplicable reason he made her feel secure and safe when she was with him, all those memories and feelings seem to dull.

She felt Damon make his way beside her.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?"

"About what?" He said playing dumb.

"You know what. About me jumping off-"

Damon sat up suddenly, "Do you really want to do this now?"

"Yes." Elena lied.

"Look I can't right now. It's too much." Damon laid back down making himself comfortable.

Elena sat up and hit him with her pillow. "Are you really that self absorbed? This has nothing do your feelings! It was about me wanting to kill myself." She suddenly felt fear welled up in the pit of the stomach. Could this be a break through? Was she ready for this?

Damon jumped up from the bed his beautiful face marred with fangs, eyes red with all familiar veins withering out. "Don't you think I know what?"

Elena didn't move realizing she had hurt him. "I'm sorry."

"You've said that already many times that night. I'm not ready to talk about it. Clearly," Motioning to his face, Elena looked down in ashamed and relieved at the same time..

"Now shut up and move over so I can hold you."

Elena did as she was told turning to her side as she felt Damon's strong arms surround her.

20 minutes later she heard him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost control like that." He purred into her ear.

"It's okay, I get It." she said tonelessly.

_**Following Morning**_ ~~~~~

Elena watched him as the light through the rooms blinds hit across his bare muscular chest. She closely observed every detail of his face. They way his dark brown hair fell on his smooth forehead, straight nose, his high cheek bones and his full pale lips, he was beautiful.

Then again most vampires are beautiful. They are all complicated too and but she never met a man so unbelievably complicated as the one who laid beside her. Elena furrowed her brows, he confused her. Though she doesn't recall much of her time when she was 'out of it'. The things she did remember was darkness, silvery blue eyes, lips murmuring, hands running through her hair and caressing her cheek. She remembered it made her feel good and safe. But her history with Damon doesn't add up. Since when did he care so much that he would sacrifice so much for her? Wasn't she the one always placing doubt on his motives? Or quick to conclude the worst of him? Well that wasn't completely true. She did believe there was good in him but he scared her. Scared her that he would disappoint and Elena couldn't think of why that was. It was just easier not to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"You done staring?"

Elena immediately backed away quickly feeling her cheeks get warm. "I-l wasn't"

Damon let out a throaty chuckle and opened his eyes looking at Elena.

"You're cute when you lie." He said getting up and next minute Elena knew he was an inch from her face. "You get all uncomfortable and flushed." He whispered huskily.

She felt her heart pounding wildly it was making her head spin._ What the hell?_ Elena was losing control of this situation fast and she knew it. Then she thought of an idea.

Elena quickly jabbed him hard ribs with her fingers.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"You were in my personal bubble" she berated him quickly getting out of the bed.

"Really?" He scowled at her rubbing his side. "I think we're past boundaries Elena."

"Well maybe we should." Elena swallowed nervously crossing her arms. "Have boundaries."

Damon raised an eyebrow curious. "Since when? You didn't mind last night or the night before that and so on"

"Cus' I said so Damon." And she grabbed her towel and ran into bathroom.

Leaving Damon with a confused look on his face.

"Women." He sighed.

* * *

I have to say I do enjoy writing the light stuff...pretty fun. What did you guys think? Nice to have a break from the heavy stuff no? Don't get too comfortable haha its gonna get messy and blood...and hot ;)

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to share your thoughts and leave a review I really do appreciate it and all those alerts thank you all as well for the story alerts I get happy when i see those pop up in my email.

SEASON FINALE IS NEXT WEEK! who's excited? I know I am :)

Til next time!


	6. I Won't be No Harm

Hello all! Been a while ;) Sorry I was MIA but here is another chapter!

UGh the finale was awesome and already Im in Delena withdrawl.

And the KISS! Cannot wait til season 3.

Anyways back to the story!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned VD but...I dont.

* * *

**Chapter 6- I Won't Be No Harm**

Damon sped down the highway as fast as his grey Civic would go. He would have gotten a faster, sexier car if Elena hadn't insisted they needed to blend and not call attention to themselves.

"The speed sign said 100 is the limit."

"And?" He questioned.

"I think we should stick to it. We don't want the German police stopping us or get into an accident." Elena said looking around for any police cars.

"Fine." Damon said as if he was a child reluctantly conceding to his mother's orders. "You're no fun."

Elena smiled at his reaction and continued to look the map. "Well you wanted to drive. We could have taken the train like I wanted to."

"We need a getaway car just in case." He defended again.

"Or you just wanted an excuse to ride that BMW."

"A Porsche." He corrected "And maybe that's true."

Little moments like this Elena seemed to be back to her normal self and he should be happy. But he couldn't help wonder when the ball would drop because she was still so fragile more then either of them would ever admit. She just came back to him 3 weeks ago and it was definitely not something she could survive and forget. Putting all their focus on finding Stefan seemed to distract Elena and even himself from dealing with what had happened to her. He decided he won't push her to talk about her kidnapping or the spell even though he knew she wanted him to. Maybe she was right to think him a coward, he was afraid it will cause a setback in her recovery.

There was also something about blood that made her behave strange.

_***** Two Nights Ago******_

_Damon grabbed a pack of blood from the bottom compartment of the refrigerator. They were in foreclosed luxury flat in Paris as Damon got tired of sleeping in shabby motels and although they have people trying to kill them and Stefan is missing doesn't mean Damon had to compromise his taste for extravagance. They have been in the city for the past 3 days looking for leads on Stefan they seemed to hit a dead end, none of his contacts have heard anything. _

_He could hear Elena in the dining room, typing away on the lap top searching the news for anything suspicious that could be done by vampires. Damon took the moment to feed alone and proceeded to squeeze blood into his glass. Ever since the attack in the motel room and her reaction to the blood in his hands Damon made sure he fed in secret. _

_Halfway through his second glass his cell phone went off. _

"_Ah what the hell". He sighed annoyed and answred. _

"_Alaric." Damon droned out._

"_What do you know of the Edel Coven?" Alaric__'_s voice sounded rushed

"_Edel Coven?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Nothing, only that they are based in Vienna. Why?" He said talking sip of his drink._

"_You need to get to Vienna. We just found one of their members here."_

_Damon almost choked on his drink in surprise "What the hell happened? What did he want?" _

"_We don't know. We ended up having to kill him before we could get anything out of him."_

"_Bang up job right there." Damon hissed frustrated. Leave it to humans, a witch and vampire Barbie to screw everything up._

"_We saw his tattoo. That's how we found out he's from the Edel coven he had their crest. And another thing, his cell had two numbers." Alaric hesitated. "Belonging to a Klaus and a Stefan."_

_And then it happened..._

_Before Damon could react he felt someone bump into him and the sound of a glass break soon followed. _

"_Oh sorry! I'll clean it up." Elena said embarrassed and quickly went to grab a towels._

_Damon stood tense. "Hey Rick, I'll call you back." _

"_Elena. Don't worry I can do it. You can hurt yourself." He told her making a move for the towel in her hand._

_Elena pulled her hand back and gave him a look that said what is wrong with you? _

"_Only a piece broke and it's just blood. It's okay." She said as if she was cleaning up orange juice._

_Elena knelt down picking up the broken piece and placed the towel on the blood. She froze as she saw the towel soaking up blood under her hand._

"_It's just blood. It's okay." She repeated quietly to herself. _

"_Elena?" _

_Her hand on the towel began to tremble. Elena tried to make it stop by placing her other hand on the towel._

"_It's okay." She whispered again and made a slow wiping motion. Then she started to wipe faster and faster and more furiously. It wasn't until she felt cool hands on top of her bloody ones that she snapped out of it and stopped. Elena continued to look at the floor breathing hard._

_Damon looked at her concernedly. "Hey."_

_Elena looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. _

_He looked that the mess and saw it was worse than it was before, blood smeared all over the place. "Just go and wash your hands. I'll finish this." Damon gently told her._

_Elena looked up at him bewildered and nodded. She stumbled out of the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom. Damon waited until he heard the water run and then he began to clean. As soon as he was done he frowned. The water was still running in the bathroom and it has been 10 minutes. He blurred out of the kitchen and within a second he was standing outside the bathroom door which was partially open. _

_He slowly pushed the door open and braced himself. _

___Elena stood still in front of the sink staring her bloody hands_ never noticing Damon's presence. 

_Watching her like this was déjà vu for Damon as the memories of Elena in her catatonic state flooded his mind.  
_

_Swallowing hard Damon approached her from behind. "Here." He said softly as he took her small hands in his and ran it under warm water. _

_He grabbed the soap and tenderly began to wash her hands. Elena let him and watched him clean her hands. When he was done he grabbed the towel and dried them for her. He was just about finished when Elena stopped him and grabbed his hands. She looked intently into his blue eyes "Thank you."_

_Damon gazed back at her in surprise and then offered small smile. "You're welcome." _

_******* END OF FLASH BACK*****_

Elena leaned against the dresser waiting for Damon as he got ready for his 'mission' as he liked to call it. They reached Vienna late in the evening and another forclosed townhouse in the city. Already Damon had to head out and look for any news for Stefan and finding information on the Edel Coven

"If I don't call by tomorrow night. I'm probably dead and so you –" He called from the hallway.

"Need to fly out to Canada" Elena finished for him stiffling down yawn.

"Right. Where you-."

"Will meet Alaric and Bonnie and then more running." She said shifting her weight and crossing her arms. "You already told me this a million times."

Damon walked into the bedroom with his well-formed chest exposed. "I know you know but I'm reminding you anyway. Okay?"

Elena nodded but resisted the urge to roll eyes. "Okay." She told him.

Damon smirked pleased and approached her. "May I?" He asked intentionally brushing against her, making a grab for his watch that was sitting beside her. The feel of his naked chest made Elena to quickly step side and tried to ignore the fact her face was probably as red as a tomato. What was his deal? She thought seething.

"Why are you always walking around without a shirt?" She said slightly miffed as she sat down on the bed.

Sensing her discomfort Damon decided to tease her. "Is that a complaint?" Damon asked chuckling.

"Yes." Elena responded with finality while rummaging through his bag for a clean shirt.

Damon arched his eyebrow in mock surprise and then proceeded to checked himself out of the mirror. "Why? Don't like my washboard abs?"

"Yes." She answered without thinking as she pulling out a navy shirt out of the bag.

Gotcha! He thought smirking. "If you like it, tap it. It's no secret that I'm easy."

"What?" Elena looked up baffled. "No. I meant no"

"It's okay. It's not your fault that I look like this. " He said turning around to face her and immediately was met with a shirt thrown at his face.

"You are so full of it." She told him leaving the room shaking her head. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Damon smiled and quickly put on his shirt. He went through his bag and pulled out a small case. He was surprised Elena missed it but then it was pretty small. Inside the case was a small gun with wooden bullets that he purchased off a vampire in Paris. He brought it for Elena so she could protect herself but Damon was debating whether he could trust her with a gun. He recognized that Elena was better, physically but mentally he just wasn't sure. If they were in a similar situation like the one in Brazil would she try to kill herself again? It was possible but Damon realized he did not have choice. If Stefan was here, then it is likely Damon wasn't going to get him back without a fight. And then there was the Edel Coven, no vampire was welcomed to Vienna unless they were invited by them. As soon as they drove into Vienna, Damon knew that it was a death sentence for them.

Without wasting any more time Damon picked up the case and blurred into the kitchen.

"Your cell phone is charged." Elena said handing it to him as he arrived. Damon placing the case on the table. "Thanks."

Elena raised her eyebrows curiously. "What's that?"

"A present."

"A present?" She questioned sceptically. "Okay. What's this really about Damon?"

"I told you. It's a present." Damon opened the case.

"A gun and... are those wooden bullets?"

"Yes. I got it in Paris." He told her as he loaded the gun. "Just in case you need to shoot some vampires."

Elena took the gun from and inspected it. Damon watched her, he was almost ready to take the gun away from her but he didn't. He had to trust her as he had every time he had to leave her. He had to trust that she would fight for her life just as he has.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" He asked.

Elena looked at him and nodded. "My dad use to take Jeremy and I to the shooting range before he died. I guess it was indirect preparation for situations like this."

"Okay so you know this you only aim this at vampires and whatever supernatural freak come at you right?"

Elena gave him a weird look. "Why would I shoot humans?" She said putting the gun down on the table

"Good." He said looking at her seriously. "I need to get going."

Elena looked a little taken back and agreed "Yeah."

Damon nodded and started to leave towards the door with Elena following closely.

And they did what they always did every time Damon left.

Damon turned around "I'll be back tomorrow night."

Elena gave him a gentle smile trying to hide the anxiety she was feeling whenever he left. "Okay." She said handing him his leather jacket.

Damon stared back at her for a long time and was a loss for words. He hated this part. There was always a chance this was the last time he was going to see her and he had so many things to say to her. But there were more important than his feelings and he couldn't be selfish. Stefan and Elena were his priority and he had to be focused.

Suddenly Damon felt warm slender arms slip around his neck and the familiar scent of her hair filled him. Damon hugged Elena back and closing his eyes he held her tightly feeling himself melt into her embrace.

Elena let go first and mustering all the strength she had to mask her fear and gave him a reassuring look. "Be careful."

Damon smirked. "Aren't I always?"

And without another word he walked out into the darkness.

* * *

And we are done...for now!

Please Review! Let me now what you think.


	7. Tell the Devil go Back to where He Came

Hello there!

It's official...I'm in severe Vampire Diaries withdrawl its killing me

So I wrote this!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

**Chapter 7- Tell the Devil Go Back to where He Came From**

Elena was breathing heavily staring up at the ceiling. It was too hot she could hardly breathe.

She rolled over on the carpeted floor cradling her head, closing her eyes. Broken bodies were everywhere in the room, all churned black, there was so much fire surrounding her. She could smell blood evaporating in the consuming flame.

_Damon please come back soon. I couldn't leave. I'm not gone. _

She thought crying rocking back and forth. The walls began to bleed, this was all too familiar.

Elena yelped and covered her face as the windows shattered.

"Focus, Elena. It's not real." She whispered to herself.

A flash of steely blue eyes crossed her mind.

"_Hey, it's okay...I got you" _

She could hear his husky voice.

"_I'm here you are fine". _

She let out a deep breath.

"_Elena look at me, you are safe"._

She closed her eyes again and blacked out

_*** HOURS EARLIER***_

Damon opened his eyes and immediately was met with darkness; he slowly sat up and groaned. Every cell in his body burned.

"I wouldn't get up too fast if I were you. You were vervained." A female voice called out 9 meters away from him.

He winced struggling to sit up. "God, how much did you give me?"

"Enough to make you pass out for 3 days."

Damon stiffened, _Elena._ He had to trust Elena was long gone.

Looking around he realized he was in a warehouse, caged. Everything was black except for the light beside his cage**. **

"Are you going to give me another shot?"

"No"

"Good." He said feeling relieved. "Where am I?"

"Supply factory. It's where we store the humans."

"Lovely and you are?"

"Malin."

"Not a big talker are you Malin."

Silence.

That answered it for him.

He looked around again to see if there was any escape route he could take when the time came.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid. I'm 600 years older than you are." Malin told him and Damon could hear her feet shifted and walked towards him.

Malin had a heart shaped face with high cheekbones and thin lips. Her blue eyes were pale which complimented her red long hair. She wasn't traditional beautiful but she had unique face that was striking. She wore black dress, motorcycle boots and a long black trench coat.

Five minutes later and Damon sat in silence, the pain hadn't subsided yet.

"You're from the Edel Coven?"

"I am." Malin said as she lit up a cigarette and chuckled. "You exposed yourself so easily. I wonder if it was on purpose."

Malin was right that was Damon's intention all along. It was inevitable he knew so it was either he found them or they found him. He wasn't out for at least 3 hours until she got him.

"Maybe it was. And what's wrong with you?"

She looked at him puzzled. "What?"

"You are too laid back. Why aren't you a bitch? I'd be one if I had to sit around babysitting me."

Malin shrugged carelessly. "I don't see the point in being a bitch. I did my job and now I'm waiting for my superior to come here."

"Who?"

"Herr Stefan." And with that she took another puff as the side door opened.

Damon couldn't believe he was finally face to face with Stefan, after months of searching for him.

Stefan stared at him and then gave him a small smile. "Hello brother."

Malin threw her cigarette to the ground and made a move to leave. "I will leave you two then."

"Thank you Malin. The others?"

"They don't know about him yet. You are lucky I got to him first."

"Good. You are relieved then."

She shrugged and blurred out through the door.

Stefan looked at Damon and went right to the point. "Elena."

"What? No hug?"

"Damon."

"She's safe." Damon wasn't prepared to spill his secrets to Stefan just yet. He wasn't sure what was happening because Stefan seemed far from being held hostage.

"Keep her safe." Stefan told him.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Look, just stop this search for me. I managed to get you a two hour window for you to leave Vienna."

"Stefan." Damon began.

"I mean it Damon. You looking for me won't protect Elena."

"Okay tell me why?"

"When I sacrificed myself, Katherine took me and we and went straight to Klaus."

"Klaus who?"

"He's the strongest of the Originals. Do you know them?."

Damon nodded recalling Marcella explaining to him. "What about his plan?"

"He's a hybrid, part werewolf and part vampire. Because of a curse his werewolf side is dormant and he's desperate to break the curse."

"Let me guess. He wants to break the curse so he can become the most powerful freak out there and make more super freaks."

"Right,"

"And?"

"And he can't do that if he doesn't have four things. The moonstone, a werewolf, a vampire and the doppelganger."

Damon blinked at him blankly until it hit him. "Elena."

Stefan nodded sadly and continued. "Katherine kidnapped Elena and then you know what happened afterwards."

"Sounds like the bitch did something right."

"By kidnapping Elena away from Mystic Falls she accidently saved all our lives regardless of her true motives."

"Which was what? To hand us over to Klaus so he can kill us? Except you, as always .But why would she get involved in this? "

Stefan crossed his arms and shrugged. "I guess she got tired of running from Klaus. She managed to get on his bad side ever since she ruined his chances to break the curse by turning. This was probably her way to make a peace."

Damon shook his head in annoyance "Peace? She deserves to rot in hell after what she did to Elena. "

Stefan looked at him puzzled. "She promised me no harm would come to her."

"Come on Stefan. After everything she has done to us, you are still willing to give her the benefit of the doubt?"

"What happened?" His green eyes searched his with upset.

"She literally had Elena's soul sent to hell for weeks. Elena almost didn't make it." He seethed. "And when I got to her, she was in bad shape and-."Damon stopped suddenly noticing Stefan's reaction.

Stefan stood shaking his face changed, the look told Damon everything.

"You're a ripper" He said as a matter of fact.

Without a word Stefan unzipped his black leather jacket and revealed a blood stained white shirt.

Damon chuckled. "Normally I'd be so happy that you got interesting again, but now not so much."

"I didn't have a choice. It' was the only way Klaus could trust me." Stefan defended but it was obvious to Damon that he was conflicted. Stefan hadn't completely shut off his emotions by the looks of it. He wouldn't suffer so much if he just gave in to his killer nature whole heartedly.

"Well I don't blame him; you always had a talent for killing."

Stefan grimaced. "I hate it but for now it's a necessary evil."

"What happened next?"

"Well we met him in Mexico in that witch's house. Katherine told him about Elena being the doppelganger; how Bonnie is a witch and that she had it in good authority that the Lockwoods' had the moonstone and carry the wolf gene."

"Wait. how does she know?"

"Mason Lockwood. He's the mayor's younger brother."

Damon shook his head. "He's been in town for the past few months according to Alaric."

"He was her source. Anyway, Katherine assumed we could just leave but Klaus had other plans for us."

"So she's still alive?"

"Yes."

_Good_, Damon thought, _now I can get even with her_.

"So then Klaus found out Elena wasn't at Mystic Falls and has been chasing us ever since."

"Yes." Stefan answered,

"And now you are here. So let's get the hell out of here and go home."

Stefan hesitated before he answered.

"No "

"What?" Damon looked at him as if he lost it.

"I can't. I have to stay; I need to keep tabs on Klaus and figure out how I can destroy him."

"Easy we can stake him, set him on fire or rip his head off."

Stefan rubbed his temples in frustration. "It's not that simple."

"Yes it is that simple." Damon argued.

"This problem is bigger than us Damon. There is alot at stake right now. I wouldn't cross out world domination right now. I don't think you realize that these human warehouses are just the beginning. He has made a whole underground society which can pose a very serious threat to humanity. He's had thousands of years developing it."

"I don't care; the world can burn for all I know. I just care that all three of us are at home."

"Damon." Stefan warned.

"No we came this far. Do you have any idea what we have been through to find you? What Elena has been through?"

"Damon I can't go home with you. I'm so close to this. I've been sending Alaric and the other's clues about Klaus and his intentions."

Damon stared into Stefan's green eyes challengingly. They stood there intensely as if it was a staring contest.

Finally Damon spoke. "That vampire they killed from the Edel Coven. That was you?"

"No. That wasn't, I think Klaus sent him and I'm not sure why yet. It's possible he's catching on to me."

"How are you doing all this?"

"Klaus trusts me; he made me one of his lieutenants. So I have some authority. And there are others who know of his plans and want to stop him too."

"Like Malin."

"Yes, she's one of them."

Damon sat back trying to digest everything Stefan had told him. The more he found out and more defeated and exhausted he became. He swallowed had, this was worse than he can ever imagined.

"Now what?"

_**** Elena's Point of vVew: At the Apartment ****_

Few hours later Elena woke up and the images have disappeared. Stumbling into the bathroom she splashed her face with cold water and looked in the mirror. Damon didn't come back and she was losing her mind. She couldn't leave the country as she told him she would. He could be dead for all he knew but deep down she knew he wasn't. Not only was she worried sick for him but the dreams were getting worse that she start hallucinating during the day.

Suddenly bloody hands smashed through the glass pulling her head in. Elena struggled against them and finally fell on her hands. Little droplets of blood dripped on the white bathroom floor. She felt a searing pain on her fore heard. She touched it and winced.

_I need to get out of here_.

She rushed out of the bathroom and grabbing her black leather jacket and the gun before bolting out the door.

Heavy rain fell as Elena ran blindly through the coble streets of Vienna. She didn't know where she was going but she couldn't stop. She looked behind her and saw a blonde woman blur behind her. Vampire._ I'm not gonna make it._ This was a bad night. She felt this all familiar darkness numb the back of her mind. _I can't let them have me!_

She reached the middle of a bridge and stopped suddenly. Her breathing became heavy as she started to tremble in total panic. She kneeled over trying to control herself but she couldn't stop. She the rain drops quickly turn into blood; she slowly looked up and fill the streets. _Blood, blood, blood. _Elena was slipping, she could feel it. She fingered Damon's gun in her hand in her hand. _I can end this. It's the best solution."_

"The only solution." She told herself.

Elena held the gun to her head and started to she pull the trigger.

Suddenly she felt someone violently grip her hand hard; Elena brown eyes then met with bloody eyes and fangs growling.

_Damon. _

_***Damon's Point of View***  
_

"_I need you to leave and run fast. When the time comes I'll contact you."_

Those were Stefan words when he helped Damon escape after being held captive in the warehouse Vienna. He immediately called Alaric and found out Elena wasn't with him. He hasn't heard from her in days.

"_You have to protect her Damon."_

Damon ran towards their flat, instantly he was hit with the smell of her blood. It was burst through the door quickly looking around. The place was a mess it looked like a struggle happened. He followed the blood and saw the bathroom tile. He looked at the mirror it was smashed in.

"_Don't come back for me. Its safer this way."_

Damon quickly blurred out the door and followed Elena's blood scent. She couldn't have gotten far.

"_Tell her I love her."_

He saw a blonde vampire heading towards the bridge. Damon jumped on her back and twisted her head off.

"_And that I'm sorry."_

She had the gun against her head.

"_Promise me brother"_

Damon grabbed her hand. She immediately dropped the gun.

"What do you think you are doing?"

* * *

Oh wow...that kinda gave me the shivers writing that part.

Hope you all like it.

Leave a review and let me know what you think :)

Thanks for reading!


	8. Lay Your Body Down

Hi!

I want to begin to thank those who took the time to review!And even if you didn't I'm just glad ppl are reading this lol.

Soo I had this chapter for awhile and let's just say I too got excited that I spent part of my bday finishing it and had to post it ASAP!

Disclaimer: Come on if I owned VD would I be writing a fanfic? no I'd write the script and give us all Elena and Damon in every scene...but I am so I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Lay Your Body Down**

Damon dragged Elena into the motel room, it was tiny with just a coffee table, one bed and television. He slammed the door shut and pushed her on the bed. He had just driven an hour outside of Vienna into a small village. Stefan's 2 hour window be damned, Damon will murder vampire that came his way, he was pissed.

He paced back and forth trying to calm himself but no avail he was extremely emotional and hungry.

Elena stared off into space mentally trying to brace herself.

Damon stopped and looked at Elena. He took her face in his hands roughly. Brown clashed with red.

He bit his tongue hard so he would bleed. He stuck his tongue against her forehead and slowly stroked her head wound.

She closed her eyes as she felt his cool tongue on her forehead.

Damon pulled back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He gave her a hard glare, Elena tried not to shudder.

Without a word he blured out the door.

As the door closed Elena let out a shaky breath.

*** Three hours later***

Later that night Damon staggered back into the room

He was drunk.

Elena got up from the bed to help him in but Damon pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me." He snarled.

She stood still staring at him expressionless as Damon supported himself against the wall.

They stayed silent for a couple minutes.

"Damon." She began.

"How dare you." He whispered dangerously low.

Elena watched him not trusting herself to speak.

"How dare you try to kill yourself."

"I know I-"

"Shut up!" He yelled getting in her face. "I've been trying to keep you alive for months and this is how you repay me?"

Unnerved Elena shoved him back. "No one asked you to!"

Damon glared at her and circled her.

"You tried to do this twice! If you want to die? Fine! I'll turn you. "

"That's not it."

"Then why!" He was full out vampire feigning his fangs. Elena stood her ground defiantly never once flinching.

"I rather be dead then let them put me in hell again."

Damon stilled and looked away. "And logically you decided you will take your own life."

"Yes." She told him coolly.

" Are you listening to yourself? Does that even make sense?." He stepping back taking off his leather jacket. " And that's not up to you do decide"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Unbuttoning his shirt to get comfortable.

"It's my life Damon. If I think I rather kill myself than get caught by vampires again. I will do it." This whole argument was crazy and she knew it but she couldn't help it, Damon was pushing her beyond reason. The fact she was arguing about whether she had the right to kill herself or not was in fact ridiculous.

"Wrong! Wrong again. You owe me your life since I saved you." And with that said dismissively and stretched out on the bed turning on the T.V

Elena fumed at him. Was he seriously ignoring her? She turned on her heel and headed towards the door. Elena instantly slammed into Damon's chest, sending her stumble back.

"Where are you going?" His arms were crossed looking at her menacingly.

"I'm leaving." She said trying get past him.

"No you aren't."

Elena glared. "Move out of my way."

"No."

She slapped him across the face. "Let me go."

Damon's cheek stung and struggled to contain his rage. Elena made for the door again, but she found herself slammed against the door with Damon holding both her wrists. "Ugh!" Elena struggled against his grip.

"So you can finish the job this time?" He hissed. "Third time's the charm right?"

"I'm doing you a favour. I won't be your burden."

"Is that what you think?"

"Isn't the truth?"

Damon said nothing he just stared her in pain. His steely blue eyes looked torn searching her eyes.

"Don't you understand that I can't lose you?" Damon swallowed looking at her softly.

Elena's heart started to beat wildly; she felt desperation in her chest. She's hurting him and it was stabbing at her too.

Damon felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

He leaned down into her, resting his head on her shoulder and Elena instantly wrapped her thin arms around him

"I'm messed up Damon." She affectionately smoothed his dark with her hand.

Damon stood up and looked at her intensely. "Why?"

"Because living is unbearable. Do you think I like being like this? So weak? I feel helpless; I don't have control over anything." Elena stopped and felt her eyes sting with tears '"All my life I've been so strong and now- I hate it. I hate being a victim."

He let go of her wrists. "You are not a victim."

"Yes I am. And you treat me like one. Both you and Stefan and everyone else in my life because I'm the girl who lost her parents, I'm the girl who looks identical to your ex-girlfriend who happens to be a sociopath. I'm the girl who went to hell for 50 years even though for you I was there for a few weeks. And now I'm losing my mind and can't even get a grip on reality even worse I have suicidal tendencies. How tragic. Is this really what I've become? Am I this pathetic?" Elena gave a scornful laugh.

Damon stayed silent unsure how to respond to this, he was taken aback by her words.

"I have nothing to offer anyone. I'm not a witch like Bonnie who can cast powerful spells and I'm not a vampire. I can't lift a car; run a marathon is 5 minutes and I'm definitely not immortal nor do I want to be."

Elena sniffed and then berated herself for crying, she was always crying these days but she was so angry.

"Stefan is gone and I did nothing to save him." She said thinking of him and his green eyes, his soft smile. She never talked about Stefan since that night because the thought of him and his sacrificed killed her. Elena loved him so much and it hurt to know that she couldn't protect him. The further she pushed him out of her mind, the more she detached herself from him it became easier to deal with his sacrifice. But even she knew, she couldn't keep pushing him away forever. That one day it will all come down on her and she will break.

Damon touched her cheek with his thumb wiped the tears what were running. She froze feeling uneasy and excited at his touch. Immediately she felt guilty for enjoying his touch especially when she was just thinking about Stefan. How demented could she be? Elena thought.

"It wasn't your fault Elena. Stefan knew what he was doing and he'd do it all over again for you. He loves you." Damon told her reassuringly.

Elena stared at Damon her throat tightened with emotion and shook her head disagreeing.

"You don't need a weapon Elena. I can protect you."

"Yeah? And who can protect you?" Elena looked away unable to look him in the eyes, feeling exposed.

Damon was moved by her concern for him, it was rare when she expressed anything for him.

She looked at his lips as he was lost in his thoughts. Elena didn't understand why he risked so much for her or maybe she did and just was afraid to understand what that meant. She use to dislike him, saw him as sadistic and self -indulgent. But now she didn't recognize the man anymore. Damon was her rock, security and she protector and she did nothing to deserve it. How can this be? It was then that she decided she will no longer take a backseat or rely on Damon. _I'm done being a victim, _she thought. After all what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. For now on she will do everything she can to protect everyone she cares for, including the man in front of her.

Without thinking Elena crushed her lips onto his, running her hands though his hair. She felt a rush of adrenaline hit her suddenly feeling alive for once in a long time.

Damon froze for a few seconds to register, until he felt Elena tongue seeking permission into his mouth. He opened his mouth letting her explore and he groaned out of pleasure.

Elena broke away from him breathing heavily staring at him in shock of her own actions.

He stared at her predatorily; he had his taste now he wanted more. In one swift movement he grabbed her waist kissing her passionately lifting her.

Elena instinctively wrapped her legs around him and deepened the kiss. Her mind went blank and there was no stopping her.

He sat her on the coffee table where Elena started to finish unbuttoning his black shirt throwing it on the ground. Damon stopped kissing and smiled mischievously at her and ripped her blue shirt apart started to slowly kiss her stomach all the way to her neck. Elena moaned enjoying his lips on her body.

He stood her up from the table and leading her to the bed while he took a fist full of her hair and nibbled on her lower lobe,

Damon stopped at the foot of the bed his blue eyes gentle, as stroking her dark hair. Elena knew what he was insinuating.

Elena gazed at him surreally and slowly nodded, unbuttoning her jeans. Damon watched them drop to the ground.

She reached for his black jean and pulled them down, revealing his black briefs. She stared up at him slowly rising to face him.

"I want to." She said huskily unclasping her lacy purple bra.

Damon looked down at her exposed breasts and curves. He tried his best not to drool at the sight. He swallowed hard and looked into her face gently palming her right breast using his other arm to close the distance between them. Elena sucked in her breath at the contact it was making her shaky and insanely aroused. She watched him in anticipation. Damon moved his hand on to her heart, feeling the beat, listening to her heart racing.

Time stood still for a moment. No one was breathing. The room became hot all of a sudden.

Elena started to feel self- conscience until two cold hands firmly grabbed her hands. Damon gently led her down on the bed, Elena laid sprawled out underneath him as Damon knelt over her.

"I always hoped one day I get to show you how much mean to me." He whispered, slowly tracing a finger on her cheekbone his blue eyes locked on her brown eyes.

Damon felt his chest swell with adoration for Elena it ached. He slowly went down for a kiss; his lips tingled in anticipation for her warmness. He stopped millimetres away from her mouth; he could feel the vibrating intensity coming from her mouth. Elena unable to stand the burning twitching sensation in her lips, pressed against him, tenderly kissing Damon. Soon a fire sparked, and Elena and Damon delved deeper into their mouths, their tongues battling for more.

Elena grabbed his broad shoulders her fingers went stiff she was so tense and anxious and her body wanted more. She needed more. Elena dug her nails feeling into his skin trying to relive the anxiety. Damon groaned out of pleasure and suckled on her neck one hand gingerly going up her thigh.

She went for his lips again and flipped on top of him, Damon looked at her in amusement.

Just as she went for another kiss she suddenly tasted something coppery in her mouth.

Elena stiffened and touched her cut lip, it was warm and sticky.

Then reality came crashing on her.

Elena got off him immediately.

Damon watched her run into the bathroom and then fell back on his pillow staring at the ceiling feeling numb.

Elena crouched in the shower feeling the cold water come down on her back with her hand covering her mouth mortified.

"Stefan." She whispered. "Oh god."

Hearing her call his brother's name, Damon clenched his jaw.

It's always Stefan.

* * *

And this is what happen's when you experience a VD drought...LOL

So yeah...um...that was my first love scene ever...and how did I do? I don't know how I feel about it myself but I think I like it.

Was it too soon? Was it too graphic? And if it was...I'm so sorry I hope no one was offended.

Anyways let me know what you think and review!

Thanks for reading

Arlix


	9. Turn Down the Lights

Hello!

Been awhile :)

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own zilch

* * *

Chapter 9- Turn Down the Lights

Elena stood hiding behind a truck waiting for Damon to come out from wherever he said he was going. It had been already 2 hours and still no sign of him, she checked her watch it was 7:23. She looked at the sky; it was getting dark and they were running out of time, twelve more minutes she decided she was going. Elena let a out a sigh and rubbed her temples in exhaustion, they have been going nonstop since Vienna. She grimaced when she remembered how she basically jumped Damon. That was a huge mistake and ever since then, things between them have been a little awkward.

**_Flash Back 2 weeks ago***_

_She finally came out of the shower and saw Damon fully dressed, packing their stuff._

"_We got to get moving, get ready." He told her tonelessly without looking at her. _

_Five minutes later Elena got into their car as Damon checked them out of the motel. She watched him hand over the keys and throw the older woman on the counter one of his famous smirks. Poor lady stood dumbfounded and looked as if she was going to pass out. _

_Elena shook her head and crossed her arms looking out the window. She felt embarrassed and disgusted with herself . All she wanted to do is to crawl in a hole and die from the shame. It seems all she does is screw up, she wasn't sure what part she was more horrified, the fact she basically cheated on Stefan or nearly had sex with Damon. Elena knew there was something definitely not right with her; she never acted on impulses and always thought everything through. This part of her she didn't like, the fact that she just acted out without a thought scared her. It was like she was becoming more like HER and it made her feel sick just thinking about it. _

_The door suddenly opened and Damon got into the car, he stood still foramoment and looked as if he wanted to say something but instead he turned on the engine. _

"_We are going to the train station."_

_Elena sat quietly feeling the air grow heavy. She wanted to ask about Stefan but she couldn't bring herself to speak, the shame was just choking her. _

"_We are heading to Bulgaria. I need to check some things out." He had as he began to pull out the car. "I'll explain everything."_

_45 minutes later Damon sat on the bench at the train station he looked to his left over to Elena who sat three seats away from him. She was staring at the ground with her arms cross in deep thought. He told her everything Stefan had told him, about Klaus, his grand plan, her being the doppelganger and how Stefan stayed back in order to figure out how to end it all. He left out the "love you" part because, well that would be incredibly awkward if he did after what nearly went down in the motel room. _

_The feel of her lips against his was something he never experienced with any women, not even was hard to believe that an hour ago she was on top of him. Damon pursed his lips suppressing his anger, yes he was still angry at her for trying to kill herself. He was angry at the situation and had no idea how to fix it now ,he was angry at Elena going down on him because now that's all he will think about, and he was angry at Stefan for trying to be a hero and how it's always him they chose. _

_But most of all Damon was angry at himself because he should have stopped and could have stopped. Elena was in a vulnerable state, emotionally unstable and yet he didn't let her stop. He was too caught up in his desire he pushed for more taking advantage of the situation. It shouldn't have gone further than a kiss. He thought (for what must be the zillionth time) what it would be like instead if he met Elena first before Stefan, if he had came to Mystic Falls first and met. Would they be in love now? Probably not. He would be blindly in love with Katherine and Elena was too good for him anyway. Damon had just done too much damage to himself and everyone around him. That's why Stefan deserved her more than Damon and his sacrifice to protect her was a testament to that._

_Elena tapped his shoulder and Damon looked her looking lost. Elena was taken back trying not to be affected by how helpless he looked. She felt like she was being stabbed by his piercing blue eyes but she deserved it. _

"_Train's here." She said swinging her backpack, taking another bag. _

_Damon nodded and grabbed the rest of the bags._

_They settled into their seat compartment, the train was surprisingly empty and within 6 hours they will reach Sophia the capital. _

_Elena took off her jacket and looked out the window she looked over at Damon who was also looking out. When he turned to face her she immediately looked away feeling her face grow hot. _

"_You should sleep." He told her quietly. "It's going to be a long journey."_

"_I'm not tired." She answered sheepishly looking down._

_Damon stared at her silently and leaned his head against the window. This was going to be an awkward ride, he thought before closing his eyes.  
_

_Elena played with her hands nervously trying to form the right words in her head. She had to address what she did, what she ALMOST did and apologize. She couldn't just let things be, she needed to ask for forgiveness or it would just eat her up inside. Finally Elena decided she was going to wing it._

"_Damon," She began._

_Damon opened his eyes and faced her, waiting for what she had to say. _

"_About earlier" Elena hesitated. "I'm sorry; It was- ."_

"_Apologizing-" He interrupted her as he looked out the window again. " Makes things worse." Damon's voice was low and serious. _

_Damon watched her face fall in shame through the window reflection. He was surprised how much in control of his emotions he was since the motel. _

"_I know but what can I do?"_

"_Nothing Elena."_

_Elena shut her mouth and sunk lower in her seat. _

_Moments later... _

"_Did it mean anything?" _

_She jumped in surprise at his voice. "What?"_

"_Did it mean anything?" He pressed, leaning forward. _

_Elena hugged herself protectively and pondered. She should lie and say no it meant nothing but Elena needed to be honest with herself. "Even if it did..." Elena hesitated carefully trying to find the words. "It can't."_

_Damon fell back on his seat with mixed feelings. He felt happy, excited and yet depressed and frustrated because no matter how much he wanted her, she was Stefan's. He wasn't about to let history repeat itself again. _

"_I know." He told her dejectedly._

_**End of Flashback**  
_

"That's it." Elena pulled out her gun checking the bullets

_Breath and relax. _She could hear her father's voice in her head.

Elena proceeded to walk towards the abandoned building.

She quickly ran behind a car, looking around for any sudden movements. Elena ran for the door praying it was open as she tried to twist the door knob.

As soon as it clicked open and she crept inside careful not to make any noise. Why did she let Damon talk her into letting him going to meet with witches? She did not know but now she was just more annoyed at herself.

The building was an abandoned apartment outside of Sophia where no one lived. There have been in Bulgaria for 2 weeks, looking for information about Katherine and her ancestors. However they did not find anything what could help them. Until Damon had an idea that could help, find witches that specialized in necromancy. The idea was figure out a way to control Klaus into killing himself but using spells that can control the dead. As crazy as the plan is, it could be brilliant but now Elena realized it was just an insane plan. Which she had initially told Damon but did he listen? Clearly not.

_Aim at your target and shoot._

Elena quietly ascended up the stairs, recalling that Damon texted her that he would be in the third floor. The higher she went finally she heard a scream. Elena quickly broke into a run up the stairs.

_Focus and be present._

She stopped at a door to where the scream came from and kicked it open, immediately firing shots.

Nothing, Elena eased her finger on the trigger. _What the hell is going on? _She thought feeling confused. She felt the ground was completely slippery.

Elena frowned everything smelled like blood. She reached out for the switch and turned it on.

"Damon!" She called out she scanned the room and finally found him hanging from the ceiling.

The image she saw made her want to vomit. He was completely covered in gashes and blood. His face looked as if it was completely peeled off and horribly disfigured.

She looked at the ground, it was all blood. Elena did a double take and suddenly felt her chest tighten. The anxiety began to sink in.

_Stop it Elena, there is no time for that crap. _

"Elena...no" He moaned. "It's a-" Damon wheezed "trap- go."

Elena shook her head to snap out of it. " Enough" She whispered to herself.

"Witches be back" Damon said with his one good blue eye. "Go-"

Without thinking Elena fired two shots at his chains, releasing Damon.

Damon fell to the ground and immediately tried to move.

He couldn't.

"Fuck..." He groaned.

Elena ran over to him and amazingly pulled him to his feet. She completely blacked out and solely relied on her adrenaline.

" We have to run!" She told him.

Damon didn't need her to tell him to run. He knew they were screwed and when he realized this was a trap and he was used as bait to get Elena. He prayed with all soulless being to every god out there that existed that Elena wouldn't come for him. But with his luck, of course Elena would come for him guns blazing.

"Why can't you heal already?" Elena was now panicking; forget being focused and being present as her father told her. She could already here something approaching them.

"Spell,vervain" Damon wheezed out.

Elena hurried down a dark cordiere dragging a bloody bloodied Damon down the stairs. Damon stumbled forward almost falling down the stairs if Elena hadn't caught him.

"You shouldn't have come." His voice raspy. Pain he was in so much pain. "Said to stay...tree"

"Shut up. It's a good thing I did." Elena said as she supported him with her arms around his waist. She threw him a worried look; his system was full of vervain. He looked like he was mulled down by a bear; his face had three huge gashes across his face. His left eye seemed completely destroyed, Elena tried very hard not to gag. She found him lying on the table watching as the hunters torturing and pumping him with vervain. While another was reciting spells.

She looked behind her, Damon was leaving a trail of blood. _Shit! _They're gonna find them at his point. Then it dawned on her.

Elena stopped suddenly. "Damon" She said rolling up her sleeve. "Here drink my blood." Putting her wrist against his lips.

Damon turned his head away. "No."

"Damon please!" She pleaded. _Why won't he drink!_

"I'm okay". Yeah he was dying but there was no way in hell he will ever drink her blood no matter how much he desired it.

"If you don't drink we will both die!" Damon shook his head and then he heard footsteps opening the doors several flight above them. Wooden bullets were shot at them; Damon covered her to protect her taking the shoots. Mustering all the strength he had left he grabbed Elena and blurred down the stairs. They burst through the doors. Damon had reached his limit. _Fuck _he thought as he blacked out.

Damon passed out on to the ground.

"Damon!" she cried trying to shake him awake. "We have to get moving." She tried to pick him up from the ground but his body was too big. The car was parked two streets down the warehouse, or she thought it was since it was now driving towards them. A black Volvo speed at top and stopped right beside them. The car indoor opened.

"Get in." Isobel told her and immediately came out to help him carry Damon into the backseat.

************ 3 hours later*************

Isobel helped Elena to the bed. She took them deep in the woods about 45 minutes away from the city. A tiny cottage was finally visible. Damon was in even worse shape. There was too much blood, Elena tried not to lose her mind looking at him. Isobel helped her get Damon inside and on to the makeshift sofa-bed. Elena looked around and saw it was so tiny, all one floor and the kitchen was where the living room was and a small bathroom. There was not much privacy.

"Interesting he wouldn't bite you to get better. We consider biting a scared bonding with our loved ones." Isobel said watching Damon.

"We are just friends." Elena said as a matter of factly.

Isobel smirked and shook her head. "You still on that?"

Elena frowned ignoring her question." Why did you save us Isobel?"

"Damon's my maker and we have an annoyingly special bond that makes me instinctively help him."

"We are in Bulgaria, how is it you can find us in minutes?"

Isobel shrugged carelessly "I do not owe you an explanation. I just want Katherine dead and I believe Damon can destroy her."

Elena didn't buy it. "Or you cared to help us."

Isobel blurred towards her fangs out. "Don't think too much into this sweetie. I could care less. I need him to kill Katherine that is all." She stepped back from Elena and passed the car keys.

"What about Klaus?"

Isobel froze whipped around. "How do you know about him?"

"What do you know about him?" Elena asked ignoring her question.

Isobel red eyes burned into Elena for a moment and then retracted her fangs.

"Tell him I said get well. I'll mail him a card." Turning on her heel. "That's if he makes it. But it doesn't look like he will."

"W-wait!" Elena tried to follow out but Isobel blurred out the door.

Elena stared at the door for a few moments taking the events all in. She mentally smacked herself out of it and went to check on Damon.

She touched his forehead, he winced against her touch. His face was totally disfigured, no longer smooth and beautiful. He face was all bloodied, with the large angry gashes. His lips were cut opened nearly in half. He was still bleeding through his clothes. The blood was paralyzing her with fear causing her hands to shake.

Elena closed her eyes letting out deep breaths.

"Stop it. Stop. He needs me." She told herself firmly as she went into the kitchen for a bowel and clean washclothes.

"You can do this." She pulled the knife from the cabinet.

"Elena" Damon rasped out. She heard him ran to his side. Elena stared into one icy blue eye.

"Damon I'm here, tell what do you need." She knelt down taking his hand

"Just stay don't leave me." He moaned. "Don't leave me like her."

"I won't" She whispered " I promise." His good eye blinked before he went unconscious.

Elena looked at the clock and frowned she needed supplies. Elena drove to a small village. She came back to the cottage and saw Damon's condition slowly changed but barely. She took out the bandages from her bag to wrap up his wounds though she wasn't sure if there really was a point to bandage him if they would heal anyways. However, it seemed the healing process will take more time as there was no change from the time she found him.

Elena stood up, grabbed the knife and with a shaky hand she proceeded to cut out his blood shirt. Once it was cut she hesitated and closed here eyes praying she could handle it. Then she suddenly pulled it off him and she gasped. His whole torso was covered with contusions and large black bruises on his ribs. On his side were two open wounds that seemed to be hacked in.

She immediately ran into the bathroom and proceeded to throw up. Elena wiped her mouth with her hand and flushed the toilet. She leaned against the bathroom and slid down her breathing was heavy. Elena closed her eyes and rested her head against her knees and began to shake uncontrollably. She braced herself and rocked back and forth trying to calm down.

While later she stood up and approached Damon on the bed. She took the towel into the bowl and before she began cleaning Damon's wounds, she said a silent prayer and then opened her eyes to start cleaning him. She struggled with herself trying not being overwhelmed with the stench and the blood. Of course it was hell but she needed to do it She laid down with him after she had took off his bloodied clothes and cleaned him up. There were so many grotesque lacerations on almost every inch of his body but they had longed stop bleeding. She drifted in and out of sleep the rest of the day. She barely had slept the past week. They were traveling everywhere and it was taking its toll on her. Although she knew she was still weak, she felt herself grow stronger each day with Damon. She didn't feel like killing herself so much anymore and the numbness she felt was slowly eroding. Elena found this especially true when she is with him. Elena didn't know what it was, weather it was his playful nature, his charm or the fact that he saved her and never once gave up on her. Damon brought her back to life and show her how to value her life again. Elena wasn't completely healed and may she never will be but she was okay and she can live with okay.

She took one of his hands and huddled closer to him. Elena leaned over to check him out. It frustrated her that she couldn't tell he if he was breathing because she would forget that vampires don't breath. She checked his bandages to see his progress, saw that his wounds were closed and she then decided to take them off.

It had been 18 hours and still he wasn't regaining conscious. It was night and darkness surrounded the room once again. Only the moonlight shone through the window. Elena stared up at the ceiling and silently said what would be zillionth time. Something stirred beside her and Elena shot up instantly

"You're awake." Damon gave her weak smile and nodded. She launched herself at him hugging him. Thank god." Letting out a breath into his shoulder

When she let go of him he tried to get up from the bed but Elena forced him back placing her hand on his chest. His wounds were almost healed they all looked like red scars. Which would probably be gone by the morning or so. Exhausted already he leaned back into the pillows.

Suddenly her scent filled his nostrils and the sound of her heart beating was driving him mad. Damon desired her blood so much he felt every single cell on his body on fire.

"Damon-"

"I need get out of here, I cant' be here." He made a move to get up.

But Elena pushed him back down. "Shhh its okay. Its okay."

"No." Damon snarled at her. Her scent was making him dizzy. Elena was on top of him once again staring deeply in his red eyes, he looked down ashamed of his state. She pulled his chin to face her and slowly pulled her dark hair to the side exposing her smooth neck. Damon violently pushed himself back again the bed post to guard himself.

"Just do it"

"No"

She frowned at his reaction. Why was he so against it?

Elena leaned closer to his towards him, her face was inches from his. She looked into his blue eyes puzzled. "Why?" She whispered feeling her eyes sting and she didn't know why she felt so rejected.

" Why can't you let me take care of you for once?"

Damon swallowed looking into her chocolate eyes. He realized he was hurting her and it was killing him.

"You've done more than enough" He told her firmly.

Elena felt desperate. There had to be some way she can help him heal faster, some way to make him stronger and whole. Just like he put her together and kept her from falling apart.

She placed her hands on his face and held him close.

"Stop." He growled struggling to control himself

Damon roughly grabbed a fist full of her to stop her. Elena stiffened as she found herself staring into blood red eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!" His voice shaky desperately trying to block out the sound of her blood pulsing through her neck.

"Trying to help you" Elena took out a butterfly knife and held it to the side of her neck.

"No don't." Shaking his head. " Don't do that."

" I want to Damon."

"I can't" He let out a painful grunt.

"Stop it" She her voice quiet and firm.

'I can just leave and do what I have to do"

"Damon-"

" Enough Elena. I saw you that day in a pool of blood." His features soften, Elena could have sworn she saw some emotions in his bloodlust eyes.

She cut a small slit, dark red blood trickle down her neck. "And I saw you swimming in yours."

Damon stayed transfixed. Elena pulled him close and whispered into his ear.

"You're weak and I want to help you." Elena pleaded. "Damon please." She pressed herself closer to his lips.

"You know what blood does to you."

"I can handle it."

"Really?" He questioned suddenly feeling his hunger burn. Damon took a bite of his wrist "This does not affect you?"

Elena tried not to cry at the sight of blood on his lips. Damon notices her alarm and made a move to get up. Suddenly Elena hand shot out and grabbed Damon's face closer to her once more. She looked up and stared at him wide eyes also surprised herself by her actions. She breathed heavily feeling her body gravitate towards him and her chest fill with warmth that was unbearable. Elena only wanted protect him and care for him but it hurt her that he wouldn't let her. Was he not tired of being the one to fix thing? The burden to take care of everyone around him? Damon stared at her with one eye in shock as she put her fingers and brushed them tracing his shape of his mouth.

His eyes went red and he immediately exposed his fangs hoping to discourage her but instead Elena then touched his fangs as if she was a child completely fascinated by a new object never seen.

"You should be running for the hills. You know how terrible I can get." He whispered dangerously, it was almost a threat.

Elena shook her head.

Damon fought with every nerve in his body to contain his blood lust and if she moved any closer he would surely lose control.

"There are many things that terrify me about you. This is not one of them." She exposed her neck again.

Damon grabbed her shoulders slowly and then he pulled her down her hard against the bed. The motion was hard enough that the legs gave out and the bed crashed to the ground. Then time and spaced closed in on them, the ambience around the room grew thick, and Elena found it even harder to breath against his hold. The way he held her down was affecting her in ways that made her body scream in pleasure, it was if he knew the right places that would make her feel weak. Her heart beat wildly and she could feel blood rush to her face growing very warm and the sound of it pulsating through her ears.

Damon moved in closer towards her staring into her deep brown eyes, they looked terrified in one moment and then hungry the next. All the pain he felt from his wounds suddenly disappeared for a moment. "Just breathe." He said huskily sensing her intensity. Elena let out a deep shaky breath and breathed in again. She repeated over while this staring at his disfigured face, another person would have run for the hills for such a sight. But not Elena the irony that only horrifically marred monster was the only thing that could make her feel secure.

Once she was calmed, she felt light, warm and as if she was melting into the bed. Elena moved her head to the side and exposed her olive tone neck. Damon slowly bent down and brushed his lips against her navel which sent shivers down Elena's spine. Finally he settled on a spot and he took hold of each of her hands, fingers entwined with his and held them down beside her.

Damon swiftly made his move and broke through her skin. Her blood tasted so good. A rush of ecstasy washed over him and overwhelming warmness took over. Damon felt himself go stronger, healing faster and faster. Everything just felt amazing. Elena let out a moan and this further excited him. Damon gently let go of her hands and stroke her haired calmingly and continued to drink. He stopped, worried he would make her too weak. Elena stared back at him in as he smoothed out her hair. She looked at him with glassy eyes, completely in a trance.

"Elena" He shook but she didn't respond initially but then looked up at him. Damon tore deep holes on his chest with his fingers. "This will help."

His eyes urged her to take some as pulled up from her underneath him, but Elena stopped him. She stared at him intently before she placed her soft lips where he punctured holes. Elena then sucked some of the blood, instantly feeling high. Everything started to spin around her but Damon and he was all she could see. She leaned against him to steady herself from falling. Elena looked at him and erratically moved forwards taking his hand. Damon swallowed hard watching her darkly. Elena looked up from his hand and licked the blood from her full lips.

Damon suddenly went in for a kiss, a bloody kiss.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

What did you think?

Please review!


End file.
